Time Force: La Sombra del Tiempo
by Joan Carrington
Summary: Mike y Pamela Peterson son los hijos de Penny Peterson, quienes junto a su madre regresan a Nueva York despues de mudarse de Paris, donde una aventura llena de misterios y diversion los aguarda. Pero el mayor misterio para ambos hermanos, sera averiguar el pasado de su madre, y sin saberlo, de su desconocido padre.
1. Chapter 1

Habian pasado varios meses desde el enfretamiento entre Sherman y Antonio que ocasiono la separacion de la Fuerza del Tiempo, y tambien el incidente de los Grandes Heroes contra los Siniestros.

En un hospital en los Angeles, una joven de unos 20 años, rubia, de ojos azules y muy bella, se encontraba en labor de parto, aquella doncella resultaba ser nada mas y y nada menos que Penny Peterson.

Si, esa Penny Peterson, la mejor amiga de Sherman Peabody.

-Vamos Srta Peterson! puje con fuerza!- ordeno el doctor

Penny con todas sus fuerzas pujo, era demasiado dolor para ella, su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo y gruesas gotas de sudor escurrian por su frente.

-Puje una vez mas, ya casi lo logra!- ordeno el doctor

Penny siguo pujando hasta que sentia como algo de gran tamaño abandonaba su cuerpo, y en la habitacion retumbaban los llantos de 2 recien nacidos.

-Tuvo 2 hermosos bebés, una niña y un niño, ambos bastante saludables

Una de las enfermeras procedio a limpiar a los bebés.

Unas contracciones mas y Penny expulso la placenta.

La enfermera termino de limpiar a ambos bebés y los entrego a Penny.

La rubia vio por primera vez en 9 meses los rostros de sus 2 hijos, ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules.

-Hola pequeñines, estan cansados? porque yo si- respondio Penny sonriendo y soltando algunas lagrimas

Los 2 bebés al sentir la cercania de su madre dejaron de llorar.

En ese momento, los padres y hermana de Penny entraron.

-Ya nacio mi sobrino?- pregunto Petunia Peterson (hermana menor de Penny) quien ahora tenia 6 años.

-Si y fueron 2- sonrio Penny

-Awww son tan adorables!- exclamo la pequeña Petunia.

-Como los llamaras?- pregunto Paul Peterson

-Despues de pensarlo, voy a llamarlos... Michael y Pamela Peterson, si esos seran sus nombres- respondio Penny

Mas tarde, mientras Penny amamantaba a sus 2 hijos, hablaba con su madre...

-Piensas decirle a Sherman que son sus hijos tambien?- pregunto Patty

-No mamá, el ya ni se ha de acordar de mi, porque crees que anuncio su compromiso con Riley hace algunos meses?

-Ok, es tu desicion, pero reconsideralo, tus hijos creceran sin un padre, y dudo mucho que alguien mas te acepte y con 2 hijos, ademas, cuando tus hijos crescan, preguntaran por su padre y Sherman podria enterarse tarde o temprano, y puede sospechar- opino Patty

-Descuida mamá, me asegurare de que Sherman jamas se entere de que Mike y Pamela son sus hijos y en caso de que lo haga y tenga las suficientes pruebas le hechare en cara cuanta falta me hizo- respondio Penny

Penny estaba 100 porciento segura de lo que hacia por el bien de sus 2 pequeños, sin embargo, no sabia que guardar ese secreto, le costaria muy caro en el futuro...


	2. Chapter 2

Los pequeños Mike y Pamela Peterson resultaron ser unos bebés sorpresivamente tranquilos ya que solo lloraban cuando tenian hambre o sueño o querian que su mamá jugara con ellos.

Penny se habia mudado con sus hijos y Hermana Petunia a Paris Francia ya que sus padres le habian comprado una casa alla para que ella pudiera seguir con su trabajo de trabajo de diseño de modas, y como su hermana menor Petunia no queria separarse de ella quiso irse con ella.

Habian pasado 3 meses desde los nacimientos de Mike y Pamela era una mañana tranquila, Penny dormia profundamente en su cama hasta que los llantos de 2 bebés la despertaron.

-Awww, tienen hambre hijitos? no se preocupen, mamá los alimentara- respondio Penny descubriendose para amamantar a sus 2 hijos

Momentos despues entro su hermana menor Petunia para darle los buenos dias.

-Buenos dias Penny- respondio Petunia

-Buenos dias Petunia

-Y buenos dias Mike y Pamela, ¿como amanecieron mis sobrinos favoritos?- pregunto la joven Petunia

-Son tus unicos sobrinos- opino Penny

-Pues con mayor razon deben ser mis favoritos, puedo cargarlos?- pregunto Petunia

-Te recomendaria que cargaras a uno primero y luego al otro, no se si puedas cargarlos a ambos- opino Penny un tanto nerviosa

-Si tu lo dices, por mi esta bien- opino Petunia sentandose en la cama a lado de su hermana mayor

Penny le entrego al niño a su hermana menor.

-Awww Mike, eres tan adorable, debo decirlo eres igualito a tu padre- opino Petunia

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a Sherman, ellos no pueden enterarse que Sherman es su padre y yo no puedo dejar que Sherman se entere que son sus hijos, ademas yo ya no le importo, no por nada anuncio su compromiso con Riley hace tiempo- respondio Penny

-Ya que, pero que les diras cuando pregunten por su padre, puedes inventarles lo de la cigueña o lo de las coles pero tarde o temprano preguntaran por su padre y tendras que decirles algo- opino Petunia

-Wow hermanita, con la edad que tienes y ya sabes mas sobre criar hijos que yo, y algo se me ocurrira, ya veras, hare todo lo posible por ocultarles la verdad a mis hijos sobre su padre, hare lo mejor posible por que tengan a la mejor madre de todas y quiero que tu seas la mejor tia que ellos puedan tener- respondio Penny

-Pero si soy su unica tia... por el momento- respondio Petunia

-Ahora me entiendes- respondio Penny

Dias despues Penny se encontraba en un desfile de modas donde habia una gran cantidad de modelos modelando la ropa que ella habia diseñado.

-Ay, porque no traje a Elsa para que me ayudara con esos vestidos- opino Penny en voz baja ya que los vestidos que ella habia diseñado lucian bien pero algo les faltaban

Las modelos seguian pasando sobre la pasarela, lo mas extraño era que entre la multitud habian 4 personas que Penny reconocio.

-Ay no, porque tenian que venir Gru, Dru y Lucy aqui- opino Penny sintiendose como si la tierra se la estuviera tragando.

Una vez que el desfile termino, Penny hizo lo posible por evitar cruzarse con Gru y Lucy, desafortunadamente alguien si reconocio a su hermana.

-Petunia!- exclamo un chico de cabello anaranjado ojos verdes y narizon

-Kaden!- exclamo Petunia corriendo a abrazar al chico.

La rubia y el pelinaranja se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Petunia? que haces aqui?- pregunto Lucy acercandose quien ahora estaba cerca de cumplir 48

-Vine con mi hermana- respondio Petunia

-Penny?- preguntaron Gru y Dru quienes ahora tenian 58

En ese momento la rubia queria que la tierra se la tragara y no tuvo mas remedio que voltear.

-Hola- saludo Penny- cuanto tiempo de no vernos

-Lo mismo digo, ya hasta tienes 2 hijos! felicidades! cuando te casaste? quien es el padre?- pregunto Lucy

-Lucy, tranquila, no crees que haces demasiadas preguntas?- opino Gru

-Uy lo siento, me deje llevar- rio Lucy

-No, no me case, mis hijos no tienen padre, yo los tuve por mi propia cuenta- respondio Penny

-Que?- preguntaron desconcertados Gru Dru y Lucy

-Asi que si me disculpan yo tengo que irme, Petunia despidete

-Esta bien, adios Kaden- se despidio Petunia dandole un beso en la mejilla al pelinaranja

-Adios Petunia- respondio Kaden sonrojandose

Penny, Petunia y los pequeños se fueron dejando a Kaden con sus padres y tio.

-No crees que Penny actuo un poco extraño? porque hasta donde se esos niños no pudieron nacer solo porque si, ademas el niño tiene una cara muy familiar- opino Lucy

-Me parece que aqui hay gato encerrado- opinaron Gru y Dru al unisono...


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO NESECITABA DARME UN RESPIRO...**

Los pequeños Mike y Pamela ya tenian un año de edad y vaya que su apariencia era sorprendente, la pequeña Pamela era el vivo retrato de su madre Penny, el pequeño Mike por su parte era el vivo retrato de su padre Sherman, con la notoria diferencia de que a diferencia de su padre, Mike era rubio como su madre y hermana a diferencia de su padre que era pelirrojo, y sus ojos eran azules a diferencia de los de su padre que tenia los ojos color ambar.

Penny (quien ahora tenia 21 años) se encontraba en su trabajo donde no habia demasiada paz que digamos.

-Que sucede aqui?- pregunto Penny

-Jefa! tenemos un problema, los modelos de ropa para bebés se resfriaron y no pudieron traerlos, y no hemos encontrado un remplazo a tiempo, hoy es la sesion de fotos pero el anuncio lo lanzamos mañana- respondio un empleado histerico

Penny no sabia que hacer aunque no falto mucho para que una idea llegara a su cabeza.

La rubia fue por sus 2 hijos ya que en su trabajo habia una guarderia.

-Penny que haces aqui?- pregunto una de las niñeras.

-Vine por mis hijos no me tardare- respondio Penny cargando a sus 2 hijos

-Ire contigo, tengo la obligacion de ver por ellos tambien.

Momentos despues, Penny llego con sus 2 hijos al estudio donde habia un escandalo.

-Escuhenme todos, considerando las circunstancias les dare permiso de usar a mis hijos como modelos para la nueva linea de ropa para bebés- respondio Penny

-Uf, nos ha salvado jefa, estamos agradecidos- respondio una de las empleadas

La sesion de fotos fue un poco dificil al principio pues los bebés empezaron a llorar, pero teniendo a su madre detras de la camara, fue mas facil que pudieran modelar la ropa.

Una hora despues la sesion de fotos termino y Penny ya pudo irse con sus hijos, para luego ir por su hermana menor Petunia.

-Penny!- exclamo la pequeña Petunia Peterson quien (ahora tenia 8 años) corriendo hacia su hermana mayor

-Como te fue?- pregunto Penny

-Bien, pero no puedo llevarme bien con nadie, y ningun niño o niña quiere ser mi amigo- respondio Petunia un poco desanimada

-No te preocupes hermanita, yo de pequeña tampoco tuve tantos amigos, solo a Jill y a Abby, y todo cambio cuando Sherman y yo nos conocimos- respondio Penny

-Me lo imagino- opino Petunia- podria decir que Kaden es basicamente Sherman para mi

-No lo dudo, tu eres muy similar a mi cuando yo era niña y ese Kaden es casi similar a Sherman cuando el era niño, solo que Sherman tenia el cabello rojo, ojos color ambar y usaba lentes, A diferencia de Kaden quien tiene el cabello naranja y ojos verdes- opino Penny

-Extraño a Kaden, tu extrañas a Sherman?- pregunto Petunia

-A decir verdad hermanita, si, lo extraño, aunque quien sabe si el me extraña a mi- respondio Penny con un poco de tristeza

-Mamá!- exclamaron los pequeños Mike y Pamela

-Awww, no se preocupen hijitos, estoy bien- respondio Penny

A la mañana siguiente lanzaron los anuncios de ropa para Bebé en donde los pequeños Mike y Pamela eran los modelos.

-Que guapos se ven ustedes en el anuncio, son todas unas super estrellas- respondio Penny a sus 2 hijos quienes simplemente rieron.

Esa misma noche, Penny se preparaba para dormir, hasta que recibio una llamada, eran sus padres.

-Hola?- pregunto Penny

-Penny, vimos los anuncios donde salen tus hijos- respondo su madre Patty

-Si, digamos que hubo una emergencia ayer y tuvimos que usarlos de modelos- explico Penny

-Pues felicidades, lucen bastante bien, son todos unos super modelos- respondio su padre Paul

-Gracias Papá- respondio Penny

-Bueno, ya no te molestamos, adios Penny- respondio Patty

-Adios, mamá, adios papá- se despidio Penny

-Adios hija- se despidieron sus padres

La rubia colgo y miro a sus 2 hijos en su cuna completamente dormidos.

Solo espero que Sherman no lo note si llega a ver el anuncio- penso Penny


	4. Chapter 4

Los pequeños Mike y Pamela ahora tenian 2 años de edad, acababa de pasar su cumpleaños.

Cierto dia Penny recibia unas visitas.

-Carl! Mason! Jill! Abby!- exclamo la rubia quien ahora tenia 22- que bueno que llegaron!

-No hacia falta, te extrañabamos- opino Abby quien se habia casado con Carl y estaban esperando su primer hijo

-Y yo a ustedes, veo que te recuperaste Mason- opino Penny

-Si, esa cirujia que me hicieron en San fansokio me sento muy bien- opino Mason

Nota de autor: Para los que no se acuerden, en el fic Time Force: El acta de Registro, Kurt le lanzo a Mason un rayo que le descompuso su traje y al caer quedo paralitico

-Tios!- exclamo la pequeña Petunia quien ahora tenia 9 años

-Petunia! cuanto haz crecido!- opino Jill quien esperaba un bebé de Mason

-Gracias! duermo bien, hago ejercicio y como mis vegetales- explico Petunia

-Bien hecho!- opino Carl

Mas tarde Penny y sus amigos estaban en la sala tomando te y cafe, mientras Penny cargaba a sus pequeños hijos Mike y Pamela quienes estaban dormidos.

-Tus hijos son realmente adorables, se parecen a ti- opino Jill

-Si, ojala los nuestros sean como los tuyos- opino Abby

-Gracias, no saben cuanto me alegra que estemos todos juntos de vuelta- opino Penny

-Bueno... no todos, alguien falta- respondio Abby

-Si... se quien falta- opino Penny con emocion baja

-Sherman no sabe que Mike y Pamela son sus hijos?- pregunto Mason

-No... no lo sabe y prefiero que se quede asi, Sherman no lo puede saber, y ustedes no se lo pueden decir- pidio Penny

-Descuida, somos amigas desde los 4 años no le diremos nada, y es gracioso, mañana iremos a su boda con Riley- opino Abby- no quieres ir?

-No, tengo mucho trabajo mañana y no quiero que Sherman vea a los niños capaz y que descubre su parecido con Mike y empezara a sospechar- respondio Penny

-Esta bien, es tu desicion, y la respetaremos, no le diremos nada a Shemrna y a Riley mañana, total ellos ya tienen alguien mas de que preocuparse- respondio Carl

-Que dices?- pregunto Penny desconcertada

-Que no vez las noticias? Sherman y Riley se casaran mañana porque Riley esta embarazada- explico Carl

-Que?!- pregunto Penny

-Asi es, Sherman ya tiene otras preocupaciones ademas de su trabajo- opino Carl

Esa misma noche Penny veia a sus hijos dormir.

-Bueno niños, tal parece que tendran un hermano, o hermana menor, seguro si se conocen algun dia se llevaran muy bien- opino Penny- tendre que pensar muy bien que decirles sobre su padre


	5. Chapter 5

Los pequeños Mike y Pamela ahora tenian 3 años de edad, ya sabian caminar y un poco hablar y por si fuera poco se habian vuelto un dolor de cabeza para su madre Penny, pero ella habia encontrado la manera de controlarlos sin problemas.

-Miren niños, hoy vamos a aprender un poco- respondió Penny quien ahora tenia 23 años

-Si!- exclamaron ambos Hermanos

Penny, su hermana Petunia quien ahora tenia 10 años fueron a la sala de la casa, Penny agarro un pequeño dispositivo el cual al activarse hizo una proyección holografica super realista del sistema solar.

Wow!- exclamaron ambos hermanos.

-Este es el sol, es una estrella y la que le otorga luz y calor a nuestro planeta, este es mercurio, el primer planeta mas cercano al sol, este es Venus el planeta mas caliente de nuestro sistema solar por su densa atmosfera que atrapa el calor y no lo deja escapar, esta es la tierra el tercer planeta y nuestro hogar, aqui es donde vivimos y esta es su satelite natural, la luna, este es Marte, el planeta rojo y el mas parecido a la tierra, y desde hace 2 años ya han empezado a haber colonias humanas en este planeta tan colorido, luego esta esto, el cinturon de asteroides que divide el sistema solar interior del exterior, este es Jupiter el paneta mas grande de nuestro sistema solar, es conocido por su gran cantidad de tormentas, en especial esta, la gran mancha roja, este es Saturno, otro planeta gigante y es conocido como lajoya de nuestro sistema solar por sus grandes y llamativos anillos formados de miles de millones de bolas de nieve en orbita, este es Urano uno de los primeros gigantes gaseosos menores y es conocido por su posicion vertical, este es neptuno que al igual que Jupiter, este tambien es un planeta tormentoso pero frio y por ultimo esta pluton el planeta mas pequeño de nuestro sistema solar- explico Penny

-Wow! mami, todo eso me gusta, quisiera explorar el espacio como tu- opino la pequeña Pamela

-Yo tambien! quiero saltar entre los asteroides- opino Mike

-Yo quiero hacer una caminata en la luna- opino Petunia

Penny por su parte sonreia mientras veia a sus hijos, pues ella ya habia vivido eso varios años atras con sus amigos

Pasaron 2 años, los pequeños Mike y Pamela ahora tenian 5 años de edad, y por si fuera poco ya no eran tan inquietos como antes, Mike un poco, pero por su parte su hermana gemela Pamela era la mas calmada y tenia un intelecto sorprendente para su edad al parecer Penny estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Y hablando de Penny, la rubia ahora tenia 25 años y para su edad, era la diseñadora de modas mas famosa del mundo.

Su hermana menor Petunia ahora tenia 12 años y se habia vuelto un problema para su hermana mayor debido a los tipicos cambios de una preadolecente, pues Penny le habia tenido que dar "La charla" cosa que Petunia tenia que aceptar, pero por el lado bueno, Petunia habia logrado mantener el control de sus sentimientos y en cuanto asu fisico, era identico al de su hermana Penny cuando tenia su edad, con la exepcion de que Petunia usaba ropa color azul claro a diferencia de Penny que usaba el rosa.

Y ademas Petunia se mantenia en contacto con Kaden (hijo de Gru y Lucy) pues ambos habian empezado a sentir algo, Petunia no se atrevia por timidez y Kaden por el mismo problema que tenia su padre Gru para hablar con las niñas.

Era el cumpleaños 5 de Mike y Pamela y Penny habia organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para ambos.

Pamela leía acompañada de unas niñas mas, Mike por su parte jugaba en el arenero con sus amigos.

-Listo! ya quedo mi castillo de arena!- exclamo Mike

-No se vale! tu ya tenias el molde para hacer el castillo completo!- opino Un niño

-A mi me gusta- opino una niña que estaba con ellos

-Sabes que seria aun mas genial? convertirlo en uno de cristal! mi papá me enseño que el cristal se forma calentando muchisimo la arena- opino otro niño

-Uy ojala pudiera hacer eso- opino un tercer niño

-A mi me gustaria hacer las cosas rapidisimo- opino Mike

-Quieres tener supervelocidad?- pregunto un cuarto niño

-Si eso significa hacer las cosas rapidas entonces si- opino Mike

Petunia por su parte tenia una llamada holografica con Kaden.

-Ojala pudieras estar aqui, te divertirias mucho- opino Petunia

-Si, pero ya sabes como es mi tio Dru, quiere que siga sus pasos para ser un villano como el, ya te imaginaras el problemon que hay entre el y mi papá- opino Kaden- y que opinaron tus sobrinos con respecto al regalo que les envie?

-Les gusto, esos lanzadores de rafagas heladas , vaya que les gustaron, Mike los usa para hacer su propia pista de hockey y Pamela para hacer sus postres con Penny- explico Petunia

-Me lo imagino- opino Kaden

Mientras tanto con Penny, la rubia hablaba con sus padres.

-Tus hijos han crecido mucho, los haz educado bien- opino Patty

-Gracias mamá, he tenido un par de problemas con Mike pero ya lo se manejar- respondio Penny

-Aunque ahora que lo veo, no puedo negarlo, es el vivo retrato de su padre, lo unico que lo diferencia es el cabello y los ojos- opino Paul

-Tienes razon Papá, pero yo ya lo decidi, jamas voy a decirles a mis hijos sobre su padre- respondio Penny con determinacion

Llego la hora de partir el pastel y Petunia aprovecho para jugarles la mala broma y darles el pastelazo a los 2 hermanos cuando las velitas todavia seguian prendidas, cosa que a Mike molesto y Pamela casi llora.

Esa misma noche Penny acostaba a sus hijos en su habitacion, no sin antes leerles un cuento para dormir.

-Mamá, te podemos preguntar algo?- preguntaron Mike y Pamela

-Claro hijos? que nesecitan?- pregunto Penny

-Donde esta nuestro papá?- preguntaron ambos hermanos

-Eh... porque lo preguntan?- pregunto Penny un tanto nerviosa y sudorosa

-Porque hoy en la fiesta un amigo me hablo de su papá, y me pregunto sobre el mio, asi que, donde esta? y quien es?- pregunto Mike

-Bueno niños... ustedes no tienen papá- respondio Penny

-Porque?- pregunto Pamela

-Bueno... hay niños que tienen mamá y papá, hay niños que solo tienen papá, hay niños que solo tienen mamá, como ustedes y estan los que no tienen a ni uno ni otro- explico Penny

-Oh, y como funciona eso?- pregunto Pamela

-En mi caso, yo estaba sola y diosito los mando a ustedes para ser mis hijos para que yo los cuidara y los criara- mintio Penny

-Pero si no estas sola mami, tienes a la tia Petunia y a nuestros abuelos- opino la pequeña Pamela

-Pues si, pero diosito sabia que yo nesecitaria a alguien mas y los mando a ustedes, que son lo mas importante en mi vida- respondio Penny

-Ay gracias mami- respondio Pamela

Penny beso a sus 2 hijos en la frente y salio del cuarto.

-Buenas noches niños- respondio Penny

-Buenas noches mami- respondieron ambos hermanos.

Penny regreso a su cuarto, pues su hermana Petunia ya estaba dormida.

-Solo espero que no me vuelvan a preguntar sobre su padre- penso Penny creyendo que seria lo unico que sus hijos sabrian de su padre...


	6. Chapter 6

Los pequeños Mike y Pamela ahora tenian 7 años de edad, y por si fuera poco sus apariencias eran increibles, ambos eran los vivos retratos de sus padres, Pamela era el vivo retrato de su madre Penny, y claro, habia empezado a usar la ropa que su madre usaba cuando era niña, en cuanto a Mike no se podia negar el parecido que tenia con su padre Sherman, pues su cara era identica, lo unico que lo diferenciaba era el color de ojos, Sherman era pelirrojo y de ojos color ambar y usaba lentes circulares, a diferencia de Mike que era rubio, de ojos azules, no usaba lentes y su forma de peinarse era hacia atras.

Durante esos 2 años habian ocurrido una gran cantidad de cosas, pues la hermana de Penny, Petunia (quien ahora tenia 14 años) se habia ido con sus padres a Nueva York.

Penny (quien ahora tenia 27 años) por su parte habia aumentado de fama como diseñadora de Modas y cada vez que tenia algo importante, en vez de dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de una niñera, se los llevaba a eventos de ser nesesario.

No tenia mucho que ambos hermanos habian empezado la escuela.

Era una mañana tranquila de sabado, ambos hermanos se levantaron para bajar a desayunar con su madre.

Mientras ambos hermanos desayunaban veian la tele.

-Y en otras noticias, el famoso dueño de Industras Peabody, Sherman Peabody ha sido nominado para el premio nobel de la ciencia y de la paz, en cierta forma no es tan sorprendente, pues su padre el difunto Sr Peabody tambien habia ganado premios como esos, vamos a ver que opina al respecto- respondio el reportero

En la television se empezo a mostrar una entrevista a Sherman Peabody quien ahora tenia 27 años.

-Digame Sr Peabody, que opina respecto a ganar 2 premios nobel como su padre y a una edad tan joven?- pregunto el entrevistador

-No es nesesario que me llame asi, puede llamarme Sherman- respondio el pelirrojo

Sherman realemente habia cambiado, su cabeza era mas alargada, seguia usando sus tipicos lentes circulares y usaba patillas (basicamente era como ver a Hans con otro peinado y con otro color de ojos y con lentes).

-Ok- respondio el entrevistador

-Respecto a su pregunta, opino que es bueno, mi padre gano esos premios y dije que tenia que seguir con su legado, desde hace años yo solo me encarge de erradicar los crimenes en mi pais y hago lo mejor que puedo por hacerlo en otros paises en situaciones similares y me atrevo a decir que es mas facil estando solo que cuando tenia a mi equipo y definitivamente no me confio tan facilmente de alguien, luego de la decepcion que fueron para mi los Grandes Heroes- opino Sherman- y en cuanto a mi edad no entiendo porque alguien lo veria como un problema, para ser honesto

-Ok, espero verlo cuando le entreguen el premio- opino el entrevistador

-Oh, claro que me vera ahi- opino Sherman

La entrevista termino, Mike y Pamela solo veian el televisor boquiabiertos.

-Eh... mamá quien es el?- pregunto Pamela

-El... es Sherman Peabody, una de las mentes mas brillantes de nuestro planeta- respondio Penny

-Lo conoces?- pregunto Pamela

-Que si lo conozco hija? vaya que lo conozco- opino Penny tratando de aguantarse las palabras

-Asombroso!- exclamo Pamela

Mas tadre Penny y sus hijos estaban en el parque (recuerden que ellos viven en Paris) Mientras Penny leía, sus hijos jugaban un inofensivo juego de futbol con otros niños... bueno nada mas Mike porque Pamela los veia desde una distancia cercana.

El partido fue bastante tanquilo hasta que de repente patearon la pelota hacia la calle y un niño pequeño fue corriendo por ella mientras un camion iba hacia la pelota y el niño.

Mike y pamela voltearon a ver como el niño estaba a punto de ser atropellado por el camion y fueron corriendo hacia el, pero de repente, al empezar a correr el tiempo se hizo mas lento rafagas electricas de color dorado empezaron a salir de sus cuerpos.

Ambos hermanos lograron salvar al niño pequeño de ser atropellado, pero a la vez no comprendían que acababan de hacer.

Penny por su parte ni se entero de eso ya que estaba tan concentrada en una llamada telefonica que no alcanzo a saber.

Mas tarde Penny y sus hijos regresaban a su casa, Mike y Pamela fueron a su cuarto a analizar la situacion.

-A ver, que acabamos de hacer?- pregunto Pamela desconcertada

-Solo salvamos a ese niño con la diferencia de que fuimos muy rápido que lo salvamos de morir atropellado- explico Mike

-Osea que los 2 tenemos poderes de supervelocidad?- pregunto Pamela

-Como la de Flash? Al parecer si, y esta muy cool, con esto fácil podremos salir de los problemas fácilmente- opino Mike

-Mamá no puede saber nada de esto, ni nuestros amigos- opino Pamela

-Amigos? Si la que los tiene eres tu, yo solo tengo 2 a Jonathan ya Filipe- opino Mike

-Por eso, además, a nuestos amigos les daría miedo tener a alguien como nosotros y segundo les daría envidia- opino Pamela

-Si lo vez de ese modo, buen punto, pero no entiendo porque les daría miedo tener amigos con el poder de la supervelocidad- opino Mike

-La gente le teme a lo que no entiende, hasta nosotros no entendemos la naturaleza de nuestros poderes, desde mi punto de vista yo diría que hay que ocultárselos a mamá hata que tengamos perfecto control sobre ellos- sugirió Pamela

-Cual control? Si lo único que podemos hacer es correr- opino Mike

-Aun asi, ay si ese Sr Sherman nos viera nos ayudaría- opino Pamela

-Hablas de ese hombre pelirrojo del cual te enamoraste que vimos en la tele en la mañana?- pregunto Mike

-No me enamore! Simplemente se me hizo simpático y como es un hombre de ciencia eso me hace admirarlo aun mas- opino Pamela

-Deacuerdo, si tu lo dices, y con respecto a nuestros poderes?- pregunto Mike

-Que tal si esta noche los probamos, yo ire haciendo anotaciones sobre cada cosa, cualidad, defecto, etc- opino Pamela

-Puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Mike con sarcasmo

-Y tu qué crees? - pregunto Pamela

-Niños! Bajen a comer!- exclamo Penny desde abajo

-Ya vamos mamá!- Exclamaron ambos hermanos

-No le podemos decir nada a mamá sobre esto- respondio Pamela

-Lo que tu digas hermanita- opino Mike

Ambos hermano rubios bajaron a la cocina donde su madre Penny junto con una androide cocinera servían todo en la mesa

Nota de Autor: considerando que este punto de la historia se desarrolla en el año 2030 se me hizo lógico que ya existieran androides en esa época.

Momentos después ambos hermanos estaban comiendo junto a su madre.

-Se divirtieron hoy en parque?- pregunto Penny

-Si mamá, yo si me divertí, aunque creo que a uno de los niños no le cai bien- opino Mike

-No siempre llegas a agradarle a la gente, cada quien tiene personalidad diferente e incluso con el paso del tiempo, yo no era tan simpática cuando tenia sus edades, claro, todo cambio cuando conoci... A Sherman- opino Penny tratando de no delatarse frente a sus hijos

-Dices que lo conociste?- pregunto Pamela

-Asi es hija, fuimos amigos desde los 7 años y eso que cuando nos conocimos nos odiábamos, claro, todo eso cambio con el tiempo- explcio Penny

-Por lo mismo que dijiste antes?- pregunto Pamela

-Asi es, y creeme que nos costo trabajo, ya un par de años depues nos dejamos de ver- opino Penny- fue mucho tiempo antes de que ustedes nacieran

-Y porque dejaron de verse?- pregunto Mike

-Por culpa de mis padres, ellos, mi hermana y yo nos mudamos a los angeles y mucho tiempo después todo cambio cuando ustedes nacieron, lastima que su padre no estaba ahí- opino Penny

-Lo extrañas verdad mamá- pregunto Pamela

-Si, asi es- opino Penny

-Y sabes donde esta? - pregunto Mike

-No exactamente, la ultima vez que supe de el fue hace 6 años atrás que estaba desaparecido, después de eso no he sabido nada de el- Opino la rubia echando unas cuantas mentiras a su historia

-De casualidad, como era el?- pregunto Mike

-Bueno... era alto, le encantaba peinarse hacia arriba, de hecho tu hijo te pareces mucho a el- opino Penny

-En serio?- pregunto el niño rubio emocionado

-Si, con la excepción de que sacaste el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de mi, tu padre los tenia de un color diferente, muy... muy diferente- opino Penny

-Y que hay de mi? Me parezco a papá?- pregunto la pequeña Pamela

-No en realidad, tu te pareces mas a mi- explico Penny

Esa misma noche ambos hermanos se preparaban para dormir, Mike estaba dibujando y su hermana Pamela estaba leyendo.

-Bueno niños, es hora de dormir- respondio Penny entrando al cuarto de ambos hermanos

-Mira el dibujo que hice mamá, somos tu, Pamela, Papá y yo- respondio el joven Mike entregándole el dibujo a su madre

-Esta muy bonito hijo!- opino Penny

La rubia les dio sus besos de las buenas noches y se fue, no sin antes ir a su estudio, sacar su cuaderno de dibujo y rehacer el dibujo de Mike pero mucho mas realista.

Mas tarde, Penny había acabado el dibujo, en él se veían ella, Mike, Pamela, Sherman y lo mas curioso era que en el dibujo, Riley también estaba, junto con una niña igual a ella, pero pelirroja, ojos azules, lentes circulares y 2 años menos que Mike y Pamela.

-Listo, familia Peabody Peterson Anderson completa- opino Penny contemplando el dibujo, no sin antes ponerlo en una mica protectora y esconderlo.

A altas horas de la noche ambos hermanos despertaron y se cercioraron de que su madre estaba dormida.

Ambos hermanos rubios salieron de la casa, las calles estaban vacias.

-Entonces que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Pamela

-Correr! El ultimo que llegue a la torre Eiffel es un huevo podrido!- exclamo Mike echándose a correr

-Ese chiste ya es mas viejo que la existencia misma!- exclamo Pamela echándose a correr


	7. Chapter 7

Durante los siguientes 2 años, Mike y Pamela Peterson empezaron a ver todo sobre sus poderes y a escondidas de su madre Penny.

Ambos ya habian descubierto que sus ropas al correr se empezarian a desgastarse, hubo una ocasion en la que las ropas se terminaron quemando y solo quedaron en ropa interior, cosa que fue una verguenza para los 2 asi que a escondidas de su madre se diseñaron unos trajes negros de tela aprueba de llama y no se desgasta con la velocidad.

Hasta que despues de varios intentos lograron fabricarselos, unos trajes negros con partes de armadura y la cualidad mas genial era que cada traje era cruzado por un rayo de luz color amarillo y llevaban una especie de casco color negro con una ventana color amarilla (un tanto similar a los cascos de los astronautas.

Mike habia sugerido que el y su hermana podian usar sus poderes para el bien asi que durante ese tiempo empezaron a entrenar con sus poderes hasta que ya empezaron a realizar misiones por las noches.

Penny por su parte no tenia idea de todo lo que sus hijos hacian.

Pamela ahora era una gran fan de Sherman Peabody, era su modelo a seguir, e incluso hablaba de el en la escuela.

Lo que era ironico era que Pamela admiraba a Sherman sin saber que el era su padre.

Mike y Pamela ahora tenian 10 años de edad.

Era una noche normal en paris un hombre entraba a un estacionamiento, con un aparato logro abrir una puerta de un auto.

El hombre entro al auto, pero no se dio cuenta de que atras estaban Mike y Pamela.

-Ejem! oye si vas a robar autos, no te vistas como ladron de autos- se burlaron Mike y Pamela

-Quienes son? policias?- pregunto el ladron

-En serio? crees que somos policias? policias de traje negro con un rayo amarillo? oye tu si que estas demente- opino Mike

El ladron espantado salio del auto pero al voltear vio que los chicos no estaban.

En ese momento ambos hermanos aparecieron corriendo detras y lo empujaron contra la pared.

-Dejenme ir- respondio el ladron sacando un cuchillo

-Eso es una navaja!- preguntaron Mike y Pamela- es de verdad?

-Si, es de verdad- amenazo el ladron

-no! es nuestra debilidad! no navajas no! todo menos navajas!- dijeron Ambos hermanos fingiendo rendirse

Y de repente ambos hermanos se abalanzaron y con su super velocidad convirtieron la chaqueta del ladron en una camisa de fuerza.

-De la que te salvaste, tienes suerte de que nosotros no somos de los que matan- se burlo Pamela

En ese momento llego un policia en una motoluz.

-Alto ahi! quienes son ustedes?- pregunto el policia

-Que nadie entiende el concepto de la mascara?- pregunto Mike con sarcasmo

-Hicimos todo tu trabajo y asi nos lo agradece?- pregunto Pamela

Y ambos hermanos se hecharon a correr sin dejar rastro.

Momentos despues ambos entraron a su casa por la ventana y se cambiaron rapidamente y escondieron sus trajes.

-Fue una noche loca no crees hermana?- pregunto Mike

-Si verdad? ya quiero ver que otras aventuras nos esperan- opino Pamela


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, NESECITABA INSPIRACION.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: LUEGO DE ESA DESCEPCION QUE SE LLEVO SHERMAN CON LOS GRANDES HEROES NO CREO QUE QUIERA VOLVER A FORMAR LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO, AUNQUE NO SIGNIFICA QUE ALGUIEN MAS PUEDA**

Durante los siguientes 2 años Mike y Pamela se habian vuelto unos heroes, pero tenian una doble vida, como estudiantes y como superheroes y en todo ese tiempo habian luchado contra una gran cantidad de criminales.

Un tipo que creaba tormentas, Un Gorila gigante, 3 tipos con diferentes armas de poder, una que lanza rayos congelantes, un lanzallamas y otra que convertía las cosas en oro, otro tipo que fusiono su ADN con el de un lagarto, hasta los típicos robos a peatones y bancos.

Mike y Pamela quienes ahora tenían 12 años, corrían por sus vidas luego de que un tipo con látigos eléctricos (como los de whiplash en Iron man 2) los había herido de las piernas e hizo que se les dificultara correr.

\- ¡Idiota, sabía que pelear contra este sería una mala idea! - exclamo Pamela quien hacia lo más posible correr junto a su hermano mellizo

\- ¡A mí no me culpes, ese loco quería causar destrozos, nunca imagine que nos encontraría un punto débil casi casi queriendo mutilarnos las piernas! - se quejó Mike

Mike y Pamela hacían lo más que podían para correr, pero por lo lastimados que estaban de las piernas, no podían, así que tuvieron que esconderse.

-Alguna otra mala idea? - pregunto Pamela con sarcasmo

\- ¿Déjame pensar, creo que tengo una, la electricidad fluye a través del agua no? - pregunto Mike

-Que no es obvio? - pregunto Pamela con sarcasmo

-Entonces hay que hacer que toque el agua y esta lo electrocutara gracias a sus látigos eléctricos, recibirá un golpe de su propia medicina- opino Mike

Momentos después ambos hermanos atraían al sujeto en las afueras de un bosque.

-¡¿Y porque tengo yo que ser la carnada?!- se quejo Pamela

-Nada más tu? Yo soy quien le tuvo que poner la trampa primero

Ambos hermanos vieron cono se acercaban a la trampa que habían ideado, asi que con todas sus fuerzas saltaron y dejaron que el tipo cayera a un pozo con agua que lo electrocuto hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Ya no eres tan rudo eh? - se burló Mike

-Hay que llevarlo con la policía y regresar a casa, o mamá se dará cuenta, no olvides que hay que cuidarla luego de lo que paso y hay que comprarle su pastel- opino Pamela

No era tanto secreto que sus padres Paul y Patty Peterson habían desheredado a Penny luego de una fuerte discusión que había tenido con ellos hace unos meses.

Aquella fuerte discusión había hecho que Petunia (la hermana de Penny) se fuera a vivir con Kaden y sus padres, pues ya había empezado su noviazgo con él, Y Penny pues dejo de hablar con ellos y por tanto estrés en su casa y trabajo, había caído muy enferma, por lo tanto sus hijos tenían que hacerse responsables de todas las actividades cotidianas y del trabajo de su madre y a la vez salvando a la gente que tuviera problemas.

Mike y Pamela llegaron a su casa, y subieron al cuarto de su madre.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá- respondieron ambos hermanos cargando un pastel de chocolate con una vela que tenía el numero 32

-No lo olvidaron! Gracias hijos- respondió Penny sonriendo y viendo su pastel

Mas tarde luego de que los 3 comieran sus respectivas rebanadas, Mike y bPamela dejaron a su madre descansando.

-Pobre de mamá, ha estado muy mal desde que los abuelos la desheredaron- opino Mike

-Pues no por nada la tia Petunia se fue a vivir con su novio Kaden- opino Pamela

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no sabemos si mamá puede mejorar o empeorar, no quiero que se muera- opino Mike con ojos llorosos

-Yo tampoco, ojalá papá estuviera aquí en la ayudaría- opino Pamela abrazando a su hermano

Más tarde ambos hermanos buscaban por toda la casa alguna medicina que pudiera curar a su madre, pero no encontraban nada.

-Crees que deberíamos buscar en la calle si hay algo? - opino Mike

-Con suerte encontraremos algo- opino Pamela

Gracias a los poderes de ambos, sus piernas lograron curarse fácilmente y pudieron salir sin problemas, desafortunadamente, en parís, que es donde aún vivían, no habían, muchos consultorios médicos o farmacias.

\- ¿Se nos acabaron las opciones, ahora que haremos? - pregunto Mike quien descansaba en el tronco de un árbol

\- ¡No tengo idea, no es como si la respuesta nos fuera a caer del cielooooo!- grito Pamela cayendo por un agujero que estaba en el árbol

-Hermanita?- pregunto Mike- Pamela! ¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto Mike

Al no recibir respuesta de su hermana gemela, el chico rubio se lanzó al agujero.

Ambos hermanos cayeron por el agujero el cual era bastante profundo, hasta que momentos después cayeron sobre lo que parecía ser musgo, cayendo uno encima del otro.

-Oh genial, ahora estamos en una cueva apestosa quien sabe donde- se quejo la niña rubia- y yo con mi hermano gemelo encima de mi

Ambos hermanos se levantaron.

-Fiu! Menos mal que este extraño musgo amortiguó nuestra caída- opino Mike

En ese momento las rocas con musgo que los rodeaban empezaron a moverse hacia ellos.

-Eh... Mike, que son esas cosas?- pregunto Pamela temerosa por las rocas que se movían hacia ellos

Una vez que esas rocas estuvieron cerca de ellos, les aparecieron ojos, boca, nariz y su ropa estaba hecha de musgo y hojas.

-Trolls de piedra? Crei que no existian- opino Mike

-Oigan, hay niños con un reno aquí!- exclamo uno de los trolls

En ese momento, apareco el que parecia se el lider de esos trolls de piedra, acompañado de 2 mas, un troll macho y un troll mujer.

-Niños! hace años que no veiamos- opino el viejo troll

-Que hacen aqui? y como nos encontraron?- pregunto la troll

Mike y Pamela no sabian que inventar, asi que no tuvieron opcion mas que decir la verdad.

-Bueno, buscábamos una medicina para nuestra mamá, está muy enferma y no hemos encontrado nada- explico Pamela

-Nosotros podemos curarla, síganos- respondió Pabbie

Momentos después, ambos hermanos esperaban en una especie de cuarto mientras que el troll buscaba algo en un cofre

-Lo encontré- respondió Pabbie sacando un pequeño frasco y entregándoselos a ambos hermanos rubios

Mike y Pamela vieron el frasco, tenía un líquido transparente y por afuera tenía una tapa de corcho con un listón morado que tenía la imagen de un sol.

-Esto curara a nuestra mamá?- pregunto Pamela

-Si, pero para que funcione, necesitan cantar esto- respondio Oppker entregándoles un pequeño pergamino

-Y si funcionara?- pregunto Mike

-Si, solo necesitan darle a su madre de esto, luego cantan la canción para que surta efecto y listo- explico Oppker

-Ok, y gracias por ayudarnos- respondieron Mike y Pamela

-No hay de que- sonrio Oppker

Mike y Pamela entraron por el agujero por donde vinieron y regresaron a la superficie.

-Que suerte que Kurt nos proporciono un poco de sus lagrimas curativas para alguna emergencia- opino Opkker

-Esos 2 niños tienen un gran futuro, aunque tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo terrible pasara- opino Pabbie

Una vez que Mike y Pamela regresaron a la superficie, regresaron velozmente a su casa.

Ambos entraron a la habitacion de su madre Penny quien tenia respiracion debil.

-Debemos darnos prisa- respondio Pamela

-La rubia vertio la pocion en la boca de su madre, una vez listo, entre ella y Mike empezaron a entonar una canción.

 _"Flor que da fulgor"_

 _"Con tu Brillo fiel"_

 _"Vuelve el tiempo atrás"_

 _"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

Gracias a ese canto, el cuerpo de Penny empezó a emitir luz propia color amarilla.

 _"Quita enfermedad"_

 _"Y el destino cruel"_

 _"Trae lo que perdí"_

 _"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

 _"A lo que fue"_

Una vez que ambos hermanos terminaron de cantar, Penny estaba empezando a despertar.

-Mamá?- preguntaron ambos hermanos

-Hijos?- pregunto Penny

-Mamá!- exclamaron ambos hermanos abrazando a su madre- tuvimos que salvarte, no queriamos que te fueras, queremos estar contigo toda la vida

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ustedes- respondio Penny


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, LA VERDAD NO SE COMO PERO EN TODO LO QUE VA DE ESTE AÑO HE ESCRITO MUCHO, Y TODAVIA ME FALTA MAS POR ESCRIBIR.**

 **POR CIERTO, QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA DESEARLES A MIS COMPATRIOTAS MEXICACOS "FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS".**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: EN REALIDAD LOS TROLLS SI HABIAN APARECIDO EN EL FIC DE "Una Historia del Tiempo" ELLOS AYUDARON A ANNA Y KRISTOFF A RECUPERARSE PARA RESCATAR A JESSICA Y RAPUNZEL CUANDO GOTHEL LAS SECUESTRO, Y CON RESPECTO A LO QUE DICES DE QUE ALGO TERRIBLE PASARA, PUES... CON EL TITULO DEL PROXIMO FIC LO ENTENDERAS "Time Force: La Conquistadora de Tiempo" SOLO ESO PUEDO DECIR**

Pasaron 3 años, Mike y Pamela ahora tenian 15 años de edad, seguian manteniendo su doble vida como heroes, e incluso se habian hecho mejoras en sus trajes. Y claro no podia faltar los tipicos cambios adolecentes que cualquiera a esa edad sufre, en especial alguien como Pamela.

Era un dia normal en la escuela donde estudiaban ambos hermanos, Pamela estaba leyendo un libro que habia escrito su padre Sherman "El secreto para alcanzar el exito"

-Que lees enana?- pregunto una chica de cabello negro arrebatandole el libro

-Oye! devuelmelo!- se quejo Pamela

-Porque te gusta leer esta basura? porque estas tan enamorada de ese idiota de Sherman Peabody?- pregunto la chica bravucona

-Sherman Peabody no es un idiota! es un genio! devuelveme mi libro!- exclamo Pamela intentando no revelar sus poderes

-Amiga, te voy a hacer un favor- respondio la chica bravucona agarrando un encendedor y quemando el libro el cual en pocos segundos se incinero

-Cruzaste la linea!- respondio Pamela con los dientes

-Ah si? y que vas a hacer? llamaras a tu papi para que te defienda? ah si es cierto, no tienes- se burlo

Eso enfurecio a la rubia Peterson, y acto seguido la golpeo.

-Con que quieres jugar rudo eh?- pregunto la chica bravucona disponiendose a golpear a Pamela

En ese momento llego Mike corriendo a su velocidad normal.

-Si tocas a mi hermana, te las veras conmigo- la amenazo Mike

-Tu me tocas a mi, y no saldras vivo de esta- respondio la chica bravucona- Francois!

En ese momento aparecio un muchacho de 19 años, casi 2 metros fornido y cara de pocos amigos, cabello negro y ojos marron oscuro... muy oscuro.

-Asi que quieres golpear a mi hermana verdad? es hora de que aprendas lo que significa ser hombre- respondio el mayor

El chico bravucon se abalanzo sobre Mike quien lo esquivo con su supervelocidad.

-Pero que carajos?- pregunto la chica bravucona

-Jajaja- rio Mike pero su suerte no duro mucho pues el hermano de la chica fue mas rapido y con sus grandes manos empezo a ahorcarlo hasta dejaro inconsiente y lo lanzo contra un arbol.

Debido a eso, Pamela corrio a socorrer a su hermano.

-Que le hiciste a mi hermano?!- grito la pequeña Pamela toda furiosa al ver a Mike inconsiente.

Acto seguido la pequeña Pamela se abalanzo sobre el chico bravucon pero el fue mas rapido y empezo a ahorcarla hasta dejarla inconsiente en el suelo.

Mike se recupero y al ver como entre aquel chico y aquella chica iban a golpear a su hermana, el rubio Peterson se lleno de furia y corrio a rescatar a su hermana quien se recupero rapido y se abalanzaron sobre el bravucon y su hermana hasta que con la unica oprtunidad que tuvieron, lograron morderles los brazos a cada uno...


	10. Chapter 10

Mas tarde en la oficina del director, Mike y Pamela se entontraban debido al problema en el que se habian metido.

-Gracias por haberme defendido- sonrio Pamela

-Tenia que, nadie le pone un dedo encima a mi hermana- opino Mike

-Ese chico si que tenia un brazo fuerte, con todo esto de que los implantes biónicos ya son el perfecto reemplazo de los esteroides, con mayor razón pudo ser mas rápido- opino Pamela- ¿y que no se supone que los implantes biónicos se volvieron ilegales desde el año pasado?

-A juzgar por lo que dices, creo que el es de esos pocos que aun los usan y nadie lo sabe- opino Mike

-Si, seguro, pero ahora lo malo es que revelamos nuestros poderes frente a toda la escuela y tomando en cuenta que algunos grabaron nuestra pelea, ahora nuestros poderes e identidades serán virales en internet- opino Pamela

-No te preocupes hermanita luego de salvarte, corri hacia los que nos grabaron y borre nuestros videos de sus teléfonos- explico Mike

-Fiu! Que alivio- opino Pamela

En ese momento llego Penny.

-Mamá!- Exclamaron ambos hermanos

-Hijos!- exclamo Penny

Momentos después, la directora de la escuela le explicaba la situación a Penny, mientras que Mike y Pamela dieron su versión de la historia y de el porque se habían peleado con esos chicos.

-Ahora miren lo que las cámaras captaron- respondio la directora

Una proyección holográfica apareció mostrando el suceso de como molestaban a Mike y a Pamela.

En ese momento todo se derrumbo bajo los pies de ambos hermanos cuando en la proiyeccion se mostraba como usaban sus poderes.

Mas tarde mientras regresaban a su casa en el auto de su madre.

-Y… esos poderes… desde cuando los tienen?- pregunto Penny

-Hasta donde sabemos se manifestaron desde que nosotros teníamos 8 años, no queríamos decirte por que creíamos que lo verias como algo malo- explico Pamela

-Y estos poderes… que les permiten hacer?- pregunto Penny

-Correr muy rápido y un rápido metabolismo desde que los descubrimos tuvimos que aprender a controlarlos y nos diseñamos unos trajes que aguantan la velocidad y la ficción sin quemarse ni desgastarse- explico Mike

-Ok, ahora si estoy impresionada, pero aun asi, no tenían porque morder a esos chicos- opino Penny

-Ellos molestaron a mi hermana y planeaban hacerle daño a ella y a mi- opino Mike

-Aun asi, hay formas mas civilizadas de resolver problemas, no nada mas mordiendo a la gente- opino Penny

-Lo sentimos mamá- respondieron ambos hermanos- no pudimos controlarnos

-Aun asi no los castigare entiendo el porque lo hicieron- opino Penny- debo admitir que yo también era un tanto bravucona cuando tenia 7

-Y que te hizo cambiar?- pregunto Pamela

-Fue su padre hijos, fue su padre- opino Penny

Ambos hermanos miraron desconcertados a su madre.

Momentos después, los tres llegaron a su casa.

-Bueno niños, vayan a cambiarse para que bajen a comer y después me darán una demostración de sus poderes- respondio Penny

Ambos hermanos subieron a su habiatcion, Mientras que Penny mientras preparaba la comida se levanto una de las mangas para ver la marca de la mordida que Sherman le había dejado en el brazo hace 28 años atrás.

Despues de comer, Penny y sus 2 hijos salieron a la ciudad.

-Listo mamá, ya estamos listos- respondieron ambos hermanos con sus trajes puestos.

-Lindos trajes yo puedo mejorarselos- opino Penny

Mas tarde, Penny y sus 2 hijos se encontraban llegando al arco del triunfo.

-Ahora que?- pregunto Mike

-Facil, para ver que tan veloces son, quiero ver cuanto tiempo tardan en correr al big ben que esta en londres y regresar aqui- explico Penny

-No suena dificil- opino Mike poniendose en posicion junto con Pamela

-En sus marcas... listos... fuera!- exclamo Penny

Y ambos hermanos salieron disparados.


	11. Chapter 11

Con el paso de los dias, Penny veia a cada detalle los poderes de sus hijos y estaba sorprendida de como habian progresado sin su ayuda tiempo atras.

Lo que aun no le quedaba claro a Penny era el porque los poderes de sus hijos eran de supervelocidad, si Sherman no tenia ese poder, ni Margo, ni Antonio, ni Riley, ni Edith ni nadie relacionado a ellos.

Era una noche tranquila en Paris, los 3 estaban profundamente dormidos, hasta que de repente el celular de Penny empezo a sonar.

-Si diga?- pregunto Penny

Al dia siguiente...

-Nos mudaremos?!- exclamaron Mike y Pamela

-Si, la nueva linea de ropa que diseñe la presentaran en una exposicion en estados unidos y quien lo patrocina compro mi compañia y ahora todo se cambiara de pais- explico Penny mientras empacaba

-Y a donde nos mudaremos?- pregunto Pamela

-Nueva York- respondio Penny

-Hablas de la ciudad que nunca duerme?- pregunto Mike

-Asi es, nos iremos en 2 dias, asi que tendran que despedirse si tienen amigos aqui- respondio Penny

-Como si a los chicos de aqui les importaramos que nos fueramos- opino Mike

-No digas eso Mike, habra alquien a quien le importes, y mucho mas de lo que creeas y cuando estemos en nuestro nuevo hogar, comenzaremos una nueva vida

Esa misma noche en el cuarto de ambos hermanos.

-Que bueno que volvi a comprar mi libro, para que Sherman Peabody me lo firme- opino Pamela

-Eso quieres hacer cuando lleguemos alla?- pregunto Mike

-Si, y tu que quieres hacer?- pregunto Pamela

-A mi me gustaria conocer a alguna chica linda- opino Mike

-Me tienes a mi, no crees que soy linda?- pregunto Pamela

-Eso es muy perverso, eres mi hermana, jamas haria algo como enamorarme de mi hermana- opino Mike asqueado

-Solo bromeaba idiota- rio Pamela

Mientras tanto Penny en su cuarto tenia una charla holografica con sus amigas y hermana, Jill, Abby y Petunia.

-No me siento muy a gusto con esto de mudarnos a Nueva York- opino Penny

-La verdad no se de que, si vivias ahi antes- opino Jill

-No me refiero a eso- opino Penny

-Tienes miedo a encontrarte con Sherman alla y que reconozca a tus hijos?- pregunto Petunia

-Si, y debo procurar el no encontrarme con el y que el no los vea- respondio Penny

-O con la hija de el- agrego Abby- el bebé que Sherman y Riley tuvieron fue una niña

-Que dices?- pregunto Penny

-Y la verdad no creo que te lo encuentres, el esta fuera de la ciudad y no volvera en un rato- opino Abby

-Segura?- pregunto Penny

-Si, y Riley esta en un concurso de patinaje y Hokey en Russia, con la unica con la que si te podrias encontras, es con la hija de ambos, que esta al cuidado de los perros Peabody Angostina- explico Abby

-Los cachorros del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina siguen vivos?- pregunto Penny

-Si y es sorprendente, tienen mas edad de la que tenian sus padres cuando murieron- opino Abby

Mas tarde Penny se acostaba para dormir.

Solo espero que Sherman no empiece a sospechar cuando los vea- penso Penny


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESTOS DIAS HE ESTADO ENFERMO DE LA GARGANTA ASI QUE NO HE PODIDO HABLAR MUCHO, PERO SI PUEDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: TECNICAMENTE SERA LA TERCERA VEZ QUE PASA YA QUE TAMBIEN PASO CON LAMÁ DE SHERMAN, ESTA JESSICA CUANDO DEFENDIO A ANNA CUANDO ERAN NIÑAS, Y NO TIENES DE QUE PREOCUPARTE, ZITA AUN SIGUE VIVA Y EN CUANTO A LOS PODERES PUES EN UN INICO LOS PODERES DE SUPERVELOCIDAD CONSIDERE EN DARSELOS A ANDY PERO LO DESCARTE Y DECIDI DARSELOS A ALGUIEN MAS Y CON RESPECTO A SI KAITLYN TIENE PODERES... PUES PRONTO LO SABRAS.**

El dia de la mudanza llego, si bien a Mike y a Pamela les frustraba el hecho de que tendrian que mudarse, pues todo el tiempo habain vivido en paris, pero a la vez estaban entusiasmados.

Debido a que iban a mudarse a otro país, Penny tuvo que vender su casa, por los muebles no había tanto problema, pues habían contratado una mudanza que los seguiría hasta su nuevo hogar.

Penny se encontraba en su habitación terminando de empacar sus cosas, pero se detuvo para contemplar el cuadro donde estaban ella y el resto del equipo cuando apenas se habían formado, mas aparte se topo con su viejo traje.

-Como los extraño- pensó Penny

Más tarde, Penny y sus hijos llegaban a un aeropuerto donde un gigantesco jet privado.

\- ¡Estoy emocionada, ya quiero que empiece! - exclamo Pamela

-Tranquila hija, recuerda lo que dice el capitán América "La paciencia es una de las virtudes mas importantes que puede tener un soldado o un alumno"- respondió Penny mientras abordaban el jet

-Es en serio mamá? - pregunto Mike un tanto incomodo

-Es en serio, gracias a su padre yo también me volví fan de los superhéroes, no por nada me disfrace de Spidergwen en Halloween cuando yo tenía unos 12 años- opino Penny

Despues de un par de horas de viaje, Penny y sus hijos llegaron a Nueva York, a un lujoso departamento.

-¿Esta es nuestra nueva habitación? - pregunto Pamela

-Si- respondió Penny

-Es enorme! Se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aqui- opino Pamela

-Y también tengo sus nuevos útiles, mañana iran a su nueva escuela, la preparatoria elemental Susan B. Anthony- explico Penny

-No es en donde tu estudiaste?- pregunto Mike

-Asi es- respondio Penny

Esa misma noche habían terminado de desempacar los muebles y las pertenencias.

-Amo mi nuevo hogar- opino Pamela recostada en su cama

-Pues a mi parecer… no esta tan mal- opino Mike

Al dia siguiente, Penny llevo a sus hijos a su nueva escuela.

-Que bueno que nosotros ya no tenemos que usar uniforme- opino Pamela

-Si, yo apenas y aguantaba con las boinas que teníamos que usar de pequeños- opino Mike

-Ni que fuera tan malo- opino Penny mientras conducia

Mas tarde llegaron a la escuela.

-Recuerden hijos, no deben dejar que nadie los intimide, recuerden que son Petersons- respondio Penny- ya verán que harán nuevos amigos aquí

-No te preocupes mamá- respondio Pamela

Ambos hermanos se despdieron de su madre y entraron a la escuela, al ser nuevos estudiantes muchos de los hicos los veian raro.

-Esto ya se puso incomodo- opino Pamela

-Mi tanto, hay chicas lindas aquí- opino Mike

Momentos después llegaban a su respectivo salón.

-Bienvenidos chcos a un nuevo año escolar, veo que hay caras nuevas aquí, podrían pasar uno a uno al frente y nos diran sus nombres…- Respondio la maestra

-Perdona el retraso- respondio una voz femenina entrando

Esa voz femenina era una niña de 13 años, pelirroja con el cabello a la altura del cuello, lentes circulares, diadema negra, pero la característica mas curiosa era que su ojo derecho era de color azul y el de lado derecho era color ambar.

-Descuida, tienes suerte de haber llegado aún a tiempo, entra y ve a sentarte- respondió la maestra

La niña pelirroja fue a sentarse, por mera coincidencia, su lugar estaba a lado de el de Mike y Pamela.

-Hola, soy Kaitlyn- saludo la pelirroja

Pamela saludo con naturalidad, pero Mike no dejaba de ver embelesado a Kaitlyn, sentía que cupido lo habia flechado y un poco de baba empezaba a escurrir de su boca.

-Él está bien? - pregunto Kaitlyn

-Si, ahorita lo hago reaccionar- opino Pamela arrancándole uno de sus cabellos a su hermano

-Auch! ¿Porque lo hiciste? - pregunto Mike

-Para que reaccionaras, quedaste atarantado cuando nos saludaron- opino Pamela

-Oh… eh… hola…. Soy Mike Peterson y ella es mi hermana gemela Pamela Peterson- se presento Mike

-Soy Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson- se presentó la pelirroja

-Peabody? De casualidad estarás relacionada con Sherman Peabody?- pregunto Pamela

-Si, es mi papá- respondio Kaitlyn

-Tu papá?- pregunto Pamela emocionándose- Sherman Peabody es tu padre?- pregunto Pamela

-Asi es, y Riley Anderson es mi madre, ustedes son nuevos por aquí?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Asi es, nos mudamos de Paris, llegamos aquí ayer- explico Mike

-Oh la la, Paris, es lindo por alla?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Si, aunque la comida no tanto- opino Mike

-Oye Kaitlyn, quiero decirte algo y espero no te vayas a ofender, pero, ¿porque tus ojos son de diferente color? - pregunto Pamela

-Oh.. bueno… resulta que yo sufro de una extraña condición en mis ojos que se llama "heterocromia" y es cuando un ojo de una persona es de cierto color y el otro es de un color totalmente diferente, en mi caso mi ojo izquierdo es color ámbar por mi papá, y mi ojo derecho es azul por mi mamá- explico Kaitlyn

-Pues son muy bonitos- opino Mike

-Gracias, eres la primera persona que me lo dice, desde pequeña siempre los chicos me han molestado por el color de mis ojos- opino Kaitlyn

-No entiendo el porqué, para mi esos son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida- opino Mike

-Awwww gracias! - opino Kaitlyn sonrojada

Durante el resto del dia, Mike y Pamela empezaron a hacerse grandes amigos de Kaitlyn, sin saber que tenían una poderosa conexión con ella.

 **A DIFERENCIA DEL SEGUNDO FIC QUE ESCRIBI, ESTA KAITLYN TIENE UN OJO COLOR AMBAR Y EL OTRO AZUL Y LA OTRA QUE ES DE OTRA LINEA TEMPORAL TIENE AMBOS OJOS AZULES.**

 **YA PRONTO VOLVEREMOS A VER A SHERMAN Y A RILEY Y TALVEZ AL RESTO DEL EQUIPO.**

 **COMO PODRAN VER YA MIKE Y PAMELA CONOCIERON A SU MEDIA HERMANA Y SIN SABER QUE ES SU MEDIA HERMANA, Y LAS COSAS SE IRAN PONIENDO MAS INTENSAS CONFORME AVANCEN LOS CAPITULOS…**


	13. Chapter 13

A la hora de la salida los 3 chicos se despidieron.

-no esperas a tus padres? - pregunto Pamela

-Ellos se encuentran fuera de la ciudad y estoy al cuidado de mis tios, de hecho, ahí viene uno de ellos- explico Kaitlyn

En ese momento llego un scooter rojo y era conducido por un perro Beagle, de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes y lentes circulares, era Peabody II.

-Kaitlyn ya vine- respondio Peabody II

-Tu tio es un perro parlante? - pregunto Mike incrédulo

-Por mas raro que suene, si- opino Pamela

-Veo que hiciste nuevos amigos- opino Peabody II- Penny? Eres tu?

-Penny? No, esa es mi madre, me llamo Pamela Peterson y el es mi hermano Mike- explico la rubia

-No puede ser! Eres idéntica a tu madre!- opino Peabody

A Pamela le incomodo esa opinon.

-Bueno, vamonos, Kaitlyn que luego tengo que ir a dejarte con tu abuela- respondio Peabody II

-Adios Mike! Adios Pamela!- se despidio Kaitlyn abordando el scooter

-Adios Kaitlyn!- se despidieron Mike y Pamela

Kaitlyn y Peabody II se fueron.

-Pamela... creo que me enamore- opino Mike

-De que hablas? si Kaitlyn es 2 años menor que tu- opino Pamela

-Y que!? para el amor no hay edad- opino Mike

-Ay si y tu que sabes de amor eh?- pregunto Pamela con sarcasmo

-No me creerias si te lo dijera- opino Mike

-Oh mira, mamá ya vino por nosotros- opino Pamela

Con el paso de los dias, la mistad entre Mike y Pamela con Kaitlyn se hacia mas fuerte, Mike ya sabia que estaba enamorado de Kaitlyn pero no se atrevia a declararsele por temor al rechazo, mientras que Pamela no perdia oportunidad para preguntarle a Kaitlyn sobre Sherman.

-Mi papá sera algo estricto conmigo, pero se que lo hace por mi vien, lo bueno es que tengo a mamá quien me consiente- opino Kaitlyn

-Tan estricto es?- pregunto Mike

-Si, con decirles que a mi jamas me dejaron en guarderias, fui educada en casa, aunque debo reconocerlo no fue tan malo, mi materia favorita es historia- explico Kaitlyn

-Tambien la mia- opino Pamela

-Se supone que no debo revelarselo a nadie, pero ya que ustedes son mis verdaderos amigos en mucho tiempo se los dire, mi papá tiene una maquina del tiempo- susurro Kaitlyn

-Maquina del tiempo?- preguntaron Mike y Pamela al unisono

-Sip pero como mis padres no estan, es Peabody II quien la conduce- explico Kaitlyn

-Nos gustaria verla algun dia- opino Pamela

-Cuando regresen mis padres les dire- respondio Kaitlyn

-Asi que somos tus unicos amigos que haz tenido?- pregunto Mike

-No exactamente, tenia un amigo antes, se llamaba Riden, pero un dia desaparecio y no lo volvi a ver- explico Kaitlyn

-Como era?- quiso saber Mike

-Bueno... era 2 años mayor que yo, alto, de cabello blanco y largo, ojos plateados y le encantaba usar ropa negra- explico Kaitlyn

-Que le paso?- pregunto Pamela

-No lo se, un dia simplemente desaparecio y no lo volvi a ver- explico Kaitlyn

-Que terrible- opino Pamela

Esa misma noche 2 personas llegaban al aeropuerto de Nueva york.

-Sherman!- exclamo una voz femenia era Riley

-Riley!- exclamo Sherman

Sherman ahora era un hombre de 35 años de edad, era muy alto, fuerte, su cabeza era mas alargada, aun usaba sus clasicos lentes circulares, pero ahora usaba patillas muy similares a las de Hans y estaba vestido con un traje con su iconico moño rojo.

Riley tambien tenia 35 años, tambien era alta, aunque no tanto como Sherman, su cabello era un poco mas largo y usaba un pantalon y blusa negra con una chaqueta amarilla.

Ambos se dieron un beso.

-Me alegra que estemos devuelta- opino Riley

-Yo tambien, ya extrañaba este lugar, vamos, nuestra hija nos espera- respondio Sherman.


	14. Chapter 14

Esa misma noche 2 personas llegaban al aeropuerto de Nueva york.

-Sherman!- exclamo una voz femenina era Riley

-Riley!- exclamo Sherman

Sherman ahora era un hombre de 35 años de edad, era muy alto, fuerte, su cabeza era mas alargada, aun usaba sus clásicos lentes circulares, pero ahora usaba patillas muy similares a las de Hans y estaba vestido con un traje con su iconico moño rojo.

Riley también tenia 35 años, también era alta, aunque no tanto como Sherman, su cabello era un poco mas largo y usaba un pantalón y blusa negra con una chaqueta amarilla.

Ambos se dieron un beso.

-Me alegra que estemos devuelta- opino Riley

-Yo tambien, ya extrañaba este lugar, vamos, nuestra hija nos espera- respondio Sherman.

Dias despues mientras Mike y Pamela estaban en la escuela Penny se encontraba en el supermercado comprando cosas.

-En todo este tiempo se nota que si cambiaron las cosas, almenos no tanto como crei- opino la rubia

-Penny? eres tu?- pregunto una voz familiar a sus espaldas

Penny volteo y vio quien la llamo.

-Riley?- pregunto Penny

-Penny! no puedo creer que seas tu! cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?- pregunto Riley

-No lo se, unos 16 años- opino Penny

-Casi 20! wow ni me di cuenta de el tiempo que paso! y que haces aquí?- pregunto Riley

-Pues la nueva linea de moda la lanzaran aquí junto con las próximas así que tuve que mudarme junto con mis hijos- explico Penny

-Hijos? te casaste?- pregunto Riley

-Podría decirse- mintió Penny- y veo que tu me ganaste y te casaste con Sherman

-Oh si, lo lamento, se que ustedes fueron amigos de la infancia pero no te preocupes, podemos compartirlo, como en los viejos tiempos- opino Riley

-Si... y a ti como te va con Sherman?- pregunto Penny

-Pues... bastante bien, ahora soy una famosa patinadora de hockey y tengo una hermosa hija, un día deberías traer a tus hijos a mi casa para que jueguen con mi hija, ademas te vendria bien volver a hablar con Sherman- sugirió Riley

-No lo se... pero lo pensare

Poco después Penny fue a recoger a sus hijos.

-Mamá que bueno que llegaste! mira, queremos presentarte a alguien, ella es nuestra amiga Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson- respondió Pamela

Penny vio a Kaitlyn era innegable, era la perfecta combinacion entre Sherman y Riley, el cabello rojo, el ojo cobrizo y los lentes circulares de Sherman, la cara, el ojo azul y la forma de vestir de Riley.

-Hola Sra Peterson! soy Kaitlyn, un placer conocerla, sus hijos me han platicado mucho de usted- sonrio la pelirroja

-Wow! que educada eres! seguro tu padre te educo bien- opino Penny

-Asi es, aunque... aqui entre nosotras, a veces siento que me sobreprotege de mas- susurro Kaitlyn

-Que sorpresa- opino Penny con sarcasmo- bueno hijos, despidanse ya nos vamos

-Ok, adios Kaitlyn- se despidio Mike

-Adios Mike! adios Pamela!- se despidio Kaitlyn

Ambos hermanos y su madre se fueron dejando a la pelirroja esperando.

-Ese Mike me agrada, y no se porque pero creo que me gusta, aunque alg hay dentro de mi que me dice que eso no puede ser posible- penso Kaitlyn...


	15. Chapter 15

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO DEL DIA DE HOY...**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: TIENES RAZON, NO ES TANTA DIFERENCIA, ES LA MISMA QUE HAY ENTRE MADAME PURPLE Y YO, REPECTO A PORQUE KAITLYN VA EN EL MISMO GRADO QUE MIKE Y PAMELA ES PORQUE TENIENDO UN PADRE LO SUFICIENTE MENTE INTELIGENTE, ER ALGO OBVIO QUE KAITLYN TENDRIA ALGO DE EL Y PUDO ADELANTAR AÑO, Y CON RESPECTO A LAS PATILLAS DE SHERMAN, NO TENGO NI LA MEN OR IDEA DE COMO SERA LA MODA EN UNOS 20 AÑOS, PERO QUISE SUPONER QUE LAS PATILLAS LAS VOLVERIAN A USAR EN EL FUTURO, ADEMAS TOMANDO EN CUENTA QUE ANDY, KURT, KEN ED, VIDAR Y ELLIOT DE ADULTOS LAS TENDRAN, SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA QUE SHERMAN TAMBIEN LAS TUVIERA, EL UNICO QUE SE "SALVARIA" DE TENERLAS SERIA ANTONIO. ADEMAS DE QUE YO REALMENTE INTENTO TENERLAS EN REALIDAD.**

Un par de dias despues de salir de la escuela Mike y Pamela se encontraban en su casa haciendo la tarea, y Penny tenia una llamada holografica con su hermana y futuro cuñado.

-Entocnes... conociste a la hija de Sherman y Riley?- pregunto Petunia

-Si, es innegable, es la perfecta combinacion de ambos- opino Penny- es basicamente Riley pero pelirroja con los ojos de ambos , los lentes de su padre, de verdad es sorprendente, aunque algo me preocupa

-Que te preocupa?- pregunto Kaden

-Que si Sherman ve a Mike y a Pamela empezaria a sospechar que son sus hijos y la otra, he notado que Mike se esta comportando muy extraño y tengo el mal presentimiento de que se enamoro de Kaitlyn- opino Penny preocupada

-Como Mike se puede enamorar de Kaitlyn! si es su media hermana!- opino Petunia

-Pero Mike y Pamela no lo saben! y por logica mucho menos saben que Sherman es su padre, ya no puedo decircelos ahora, no se como puedan reaccionar, todo esto me esta estresando- opino Penny neurastenica

-Hermana tanquilizate, estas perdiendo los estribos, nesecitas relajarte, porque no sales esta noche a cenar con tus hijos?, te vendria bien un buen descanzo- sugirio Petunia

-Ahora no puedo, tengo que tambien ir revisando lo de la proxima linea de moda que lanzare en un mes- respondio Penny

-Hay por favor tienes todo el mes para revisarlo, no es el fin del mundo, no cuesta nada relajarse con tu hijos aunque sea por una noche, hazlo por tus hijos- rogo Petunia

-Lo hare para que dejes de preocuparte por mi- respondio Penny

La llamada termino.

Penny fue a arreglarse se puso un vestido color rojo y unos tacones negros, pero cuando se vio en el espejo vio que algo en su rostro habia cambiado.

-No puede ser! tengo 35 y ya me estan saliendo canas?! genial, lo que me faltaba, que suerte que con mi cabello rubio casi ni se me notan, aunque a este paso estare igual que Andy y su mamá, me pregunto que les habra pasado?- opino Penny

Momentos despues Penny salia muy arreglada, cosa que desconcerto a sus hijos.

-Mamá? porque tan arreglada?- pregunto Mike

-Iremos a cenar, para relajarnos un rato, asi que si ya terminaron la tarea, vayan a arreglarse- respondio Penny

Mike y Pamela con sus superpoderes hicieron lo que pudieron para acabar con su tarea y una vez hecho eso fueron a cambiarse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban arreglados.

Mike traia una playera blanca y pantalon negro y sus tenis negros con blanco, mientras que Pamela traia un vestido rosa con franjas oscuras y un cinturon negro y sus zapatos negros.

-Listo, ya estamos- respondieron ambos hermanos

-Eso fue rapido- opino Penny

Mas tarde Penny y sus 2 hijos llegaban a un restaurante y tomaban sus lugares.

-Porque de repente se te ocurrio traernos a cenar?- pregunto Pamela

-Fue idea de tu tia, ella piensa que nesecitabamos relajarnos, con todo lo que ha pasado estos dias- respondio Penny

En ese momento un mesero les trajo vasos con agua para que esperaran.

-De verdad lo cree? pues tiene razon, la verdad la escuela esta dificil, aunque no tanto que cuando viviamos en Paris- opino Mike

-Yo la verdad hubiera preferido quedarme en casa viendo la tele o estudiando y comiendo comida china a domicilio- opino Pamela

-Oh, creo que alguien entro a la etapa de "No molestar"- se burlo Mike

-Callate!- gruño Pamela pero luego se tranquilizo y empezo a hablar consigo misma- tranquila Pamela, respira profundo... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... Listo ya me tranquilice

-Es en serio que querias quedarte en casa comiendo comida china a domicilio y estudiando?- pregunto Penny

-Me gusta la comida china a domicilio- opino Pamela

-Significa vegetales mamá?- pregunto Mike

-Una buena dieta lleva vegetales y aunque ustedes tengan poderes tienen que comer bien, ya se que ustedes tienen un metabolismo rapido pero eso no significa que puedan comer lo que quieran- opino Penny

Pamela solo se dispuso a tomar del agua de su vaso.

-Penny eres tu?- pregunto una voz masculina

Pamela volteo con los ojos y del asombro el agua de su bebida se le termino saliendo como chorro por la nariz y puso los ojos como platos al ver quien reconoció a su madre.

Aquel que habia reconocido a Penny era Sherman quien estaba acompañado de su esposa Riley, de su hija Kaitlyn y de los 6 hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina.

 **Nota de Autor: Quiero pensar que al ser perros diferentes, ellos podrian vivir mas de lo que sus padres vivieron.**

-Sherman?- pregunto Penny

-Penny! no puedo creer que seas tu! cuanto has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi! opino Sherman

-Lo mismo dijo, "chico perro"- opino Penny

-Que paso Penny? ahora asi nos llevamos?- pregunto Sherman

-E...e...e...es...us...us...usted...Sh... Sherman... Pea... Pea... Peabody?- tartamudeo Pamela

-Asi es- respondio Sherman haciendose lucir

-Me puede firmar mi libro? soy su mas grande admiradora!- exclamo Pamela

-Donde tenias guardado el libro?- pregunto Mike

-No preguntes- gruño Pamela entre dientes

-Como te llamas jovencita?- pregunto Sherman disponiendose a firmar el libro

-Pamela Peterson- respondio la chica

Mientras Sherman firmaba el libro, la joven Kaitlyn se acerco a Mike.

-Hola Mike- sorio Kaitlyn saludando al rubio con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico rubio se sonrojara


	16. Chapter 16

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO DEL DIA DE HOY...**

Mientras Sherman firmaba el libro, la joven Kaitlyn se acerco a Mike.

-Hola Mike- sorio Kaitlyn saludando al rubio con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico rubio se sonrojara

-Algo anda mal- opino Peabody II

Mas tarde todos salian del restaurante.

-Así que ahora vives aquí? - pregunto Sherman

-Así es- respondió Penny

-Y quien es el padre de tus hijos? - pregunto Sherman

-Mis hijos no tienen padre, él nos abandonó apenas le dije que esperaba a Mike y Pamela- mintió Penny, pues ella era la única que sabía la verdad

-Que terrible- opino Sherman- detesto que todavía pase eso en la actualidad

-Sí, es tan triste- opino Riley

-Pero cambiando de tema, veo que ahora eres dueño de "Industrias Peabody" y que hace algunos años ganaste un premio nobel- opino Penny

-En efecto, mis padres necesitaban tomar un descanso luego de trabar tantos años- opino Sherman

-Y como están ellos? - pregunto Penny

-Mamá y Papá se están tomando unas buenas vacaciones en Miami, necesitaban alejarse de todo por un tiempo- opino Sherman mostrándole una foto en su celular a Penny.

-Wow! ¡Tu mamá para sus 52 años luce bastante bien! - opino Penny

-Y todo es gracias a la nueva clínica estética que salió el año pasado- agrego Riley- a mis padres también les ayudo

-No puedo creer que seas la hija de Sherman Peabody- opino Pamela a Kaitlyn

-Si… hay veces en que ni siquiera yo misma me la creo- opino Kaitlyn

En ese momento unas ráfagas rojas pasaron junto a ellos y se llevaron a Kaitlyn

-Papá! - grito la pelirroja

-Kaitlyn! - exclamaron Sherman y Riley

-Después de ti? - pregunto Pamela

-Si tú lo dices- opino Mike

Ambos hermanos rubios se echaron a correr pues tenían sus trajes debajo de su ropa normal y al correr, su ropa normal se había desintegrado por la velocidad.

Mike y Pamela corrían velozmente persiguiendo al sujeto de los rayos rojos que había secuestrado a Kaitlyn.

Luego de perseguirlo por un buen rato, ambos hermanos llegaron a la estatua de la libertad, donde el sujeto los estaba esperando.

-Al fin llegaron los héroes- opino el sujeto sarcásticamente

-Mike! ¡Pamela! - gritaba Kaitlyn quien estaba justo en la antorcha de la estatua y con el gorro de su sudadera clavada de uno de los picos de la estatua

-Suéltala imbécil! - grito Mike

-O qué? - pregunto el sujeto

-Te enfrentaras a la furia de los "Hermanos veloces Peterson"- exclamo Pamela

-Pues vengan aquí y peleen como hombres! - los reto el sujeto

Ambos hermanos corrieron hasta arriba de la estatua y se toparon con el sujeto.

Mike y Pamela se abalanzaron sobre el sujeto, pero este por su respectiva supervelocidad los esquivo y aprovechando la distracción de ambos hermanos, fue y los golpeo.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes? - pregunto Pamela

Mientras tanto, Kaitlyn quien estaba en la antorcha de la estatua y con el gorro de su sudadera clavada de uno de los picos de la estatua se estaba empezando a romper.

-Mike! ¡Pamela! - gritaba Kaitlyn

-Se les va el tren chicos- se burló el sujeto huyendo con su supervelocidad

En ese momento el gorro de Kaitlyn se rompió por el pico en el que estaba clavado, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba Kaitlyn

Afortunadamente Mike fue lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a la pelirroja de una muerte segura.

-Kaitlyn abre los ojos, ya estas a salvo- respondió Mike

-Awwwww gracias Mike! Eres mi Héroe- respondió Kaitlyn besando al rubio en los labios el cual no tardo en corresponder hasta que pocos segundos después rompieron el beso

-Kaitlyn hija! ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Sherman llegando junto con Penny, Riley y los 6 perros Peabody

-Papá! - exclamo la pelirroja corriendo hacia su padre- tuve mucho miedo, pero Mike y Pamela me salvaron la vida!

-Ya veo- opino Sherman- viendo que ambos hermanos rubios tenían poderes de supervelocidad

Sherman y Riley se despidieron de Penny y sus hijos y regresaron al Penthouse.

Penny y sus 2 hijos también regresaron a su respectivo departamento.

Más tarde, Kaitlyn y sus padres llegaban al penthouse, la pelirroja se cambió y se puso el pijama, y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes.

-Ese beso con Mike… porque se lo di? - pregunto Kaitlyn a su reflejo

-Y yo que voy a saber? Solo soy tu reflejo, aunque si fuera tú, investigaría algo en esos 2, hay algo en ellos que no me agrada- opino el reflejo de Kaitlyn

-Ay por favor! Que puede haber de malo en Mike y Pamela? Los conozco bien- opino Kaitlyn

-Yo que tú no me confiaría- opino el reflejo de la pelirroja

-Tu no me hables! - gruño Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn salió del baño y se acostó en su cama, se quitó sus lentes y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

Un par de días después, Penny tuvo que dejar a sus hijos en casa de Sherman, pues ella tenía que revisar los preparativos para el lanzamiento de su nueva línea.

-Wow! ¡Justo así me imagine el penthouse! - opino Pamela

-Me alegra que les guste- opino Sherman con una sonrisa

-Él es el Sr Peabody? - pregunto Mike al ver una foto del can en la pared

-Así es, él fue mi padre adoptivo por 12 años, hasta que encontré a mi madre, desgraciadamente el Sr Peabody fue asesinado la noche en la que encontré a mi madre- opino Sherman recordando aquel desafortunado suceso

-Pero nos tiene a nosotros- opino Gidget

-Aun no puedo creer que tengan perros que hablen- opino Mike

-Talvez ellos te ayuden a pasar los exámenes- se burló Pamela

-No das risa hermana- se quejó Mike

Riley, Andromeda y Minty fueron las encargadas de preparar la comida, espagueti con albóndigas.

-Que delicia- opino Kaitlyn devorando a gusto la comida junto con Mike.

-Sabes Pamela? No sé si te han dicho esto, pero eres idéntica a tu madre cuando ella tenía tu edad- opino Sherman

-Sí, mucho me lo han dicho, en especial mis abuelos y mi tía- respondió Pamela

Más tarde, después de comer, Pamela se acercó a Sherman.

-Ehm…. Disculpe… Sr Sherman

-Que se te ofrece jovencita? - pregunto Sherman

-Bueno… su hija Kaitlyn nos contó sobre la máquina del tiempo que el Sr Peabody invento, ¿Nos la podría mostrar? - pregunto Pamela

-Kaitlyn! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre contarles del Vueltatras a los demás? - regaño Sherman a su hija

-Pero papá! Mike y Pamela son mis primeros amigos no he tenido a nadie luego de que Riden desapareció- se quejó Kaitlyn

\- ¿Ok, te lo paso por esta vez, asi que quieren conocer la maquina? - pregunto Sherman

-Si! - exclamaron Mike y Pamela

Sherman, Mike, Pamela, Kaitlyn y Peabody II bajaron a la cámara del vueltatras.

-Wow! ¡Increíble! - exclamaron Mike y Pamela

Los 5 entraron al Vuelatras.

-A dónde iremos? - pregunto Pamela

-No a donde, a cuando iremos- respondió Peabody II

-Bien dicho- respondió Sherman

Peabody presiono el botón rojo y la maquina desapareció en un destello de luz….

 **A QUE TIEMPO CREEN QUE VAYAN? DEJEN SUS PREDICCIONES EN LOS COMENTARIOS...**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, QUIERO HACER ESTE CAPITULO EN MEMORIA AL CO FUNDADOR DE MARVEL "STAN LEE" QUE FALLECIO EL DIA DE AYER EN LA MAÑANA, ¡EXCELSIOR! DESCANZA EN PAZ, HAZ CREADO A LOS MEJORES PERSONAJES.**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: YO TAMBIEN ME ENTERE DE SU MUERTE, POR ESO ESTE CAPITULO ES EN HONOR A EL, HASTA LE HICE UN VIDEO EN MI CANAL**

-Ya llegamos? Wow eso fue muy rapido-responde Mike sorprendido

-Asi es pero antes de que salgan cada uno pongase debajo de esos tubos de cristal-indica Sherman

-Para que o que?-pregunta Pamela

-Para que usen la ropa que la gente usa en esta epoca y no nos vea raro la gente de esta epoca-explica Peabody II

Como habia 3 tubos cada uno fue tomando turnos hasta que todos ya estaban vestidos con ropa muy fina.

Una vez que los 5 estuvieron listos salieron de la maquina.

Todos salieron de la maquina que habia aterrizado en un callejon.

-Bienvenidos a 1963- respondio Sherman

-Wow! todo aqui es tan antiguo!- opino Mike

-Me gusta, todo se ve mas sencillo- opino Pamela

Todos caminaron hacia la ciudad mientras miraban asombrados cada uno de los edificios.

-Siganme, quiero que conozcan a alguien-responde Sherman llevando a los demas hacia un edificio

Sherman junto con los demas entraron en aquel edificio y vieron que habian muchos materiales de arte y comics en donde habian superheroes

-Hola? Hay alguien?-pregunta Sherman

En eso un hombre de edad madura con bigote y lentes con forma de media luna acompañado de otros 2 hombres entraron

-Sherman! que gusto verte por aqui-respondio aquel hombre con alegria

-Ese es... Stan Lee?-pregunta Mike con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Lo es! Y ellos son sus 2 compañeros y amigos! Jack Kirby y Steve Ditko-exclama Kaitlyn  
-Que alegria verte aqui- Exclamo Stan Lee- que te trae por aqui?

\- Pues mi hija le hablo a sus amigos de la maquina del tiempo y decidi traerlos aqui, ademas de que me ayudarian con cierto problemilla que tengo con los 2 amigos de mi hija- explico Sherman

-Con Mucho gusto- respondio Stan Lee

Lee, Kirby y Ditko se acercaron a los 3 chicos.

-Hola niños, yo soy Stanley Martin Lieber, pero pueden decirme Stan Lee y ellos son mis compañeros y amigos, Jack Kirby y Steve Ditko- se presento Stan

-Ho... hola, soy Kaitlyn, y ellos son mis amigos, Mike y Pamela Peterson- se presento la pelirroja

Durante el resto del dia, Ditko y Kirby les enseñaban a los 3 chicos sobre cada personaje que hicieron y les enseñaban a dibujarlos, Mientras que Sherman y Peabody II hablaban con Stan Lee respecto a los poderes de Mike y Pamela.

-Entoces esos 2 niños tienes poderes de supervelocidad?- pregunto Stan Lee

-Asi es y la madre de ellos 2 que es amiga mia ha tenido ciertos problemas con ellos- explico Sherman

-Mira si algo aprendi de la humanidad que le di a mis personajes es que ellos tambien tienen problemas con sus poderes y mientras sepan tener control sobre ellos pueden salir adelante sin problemas- explico Stan Lee

Mas tarde los 5 se despidieron y regresaron al vueltatras, no sin antes de que Mike, Pamela y Kaitlyn se llevaran ejemplares autografiados de las primeras apariciones se Spiderman y los Vengadores.

En el camino de regreso a casa...

-Oye Sherman-responde Pamela acercándose a el

-Que pasa?-pregunta Sherman

-Como se hace para poner fecha de destino en esta maquina? Es por si algún dia nos puedes llevar a alguna época-pregunta ella

-Pues como Peabody me enseño, vez este holograma de la tierra?-pregunta el

-Si

-Simplemente eliges en que parte del planeta aparecer girando el holograma, y con este teclcado eliges el año, el mes, el dia y la hora en la que quieras llegar,al final presionas este botón rojo y listo y para regresar al presente solo presionas este botón amarillo y voila!-explica Sherman

-Wow! -Exclama Pamela

-Pero eso si, si algun dia usan la maquina y no estoy, haganse un favor no vayan a Alemania durante la segunda guerra mundial, Peabody y yo cometimos el error y fuimos alla y creanme que la ira de Hitler es algo con la que no te querras meter, casi nos meten al horno junto con un grupo de judios! y eso que ni el Sr Peabody y yo somos de esa religion, que suerte que el ejercito americano intervino y Peabody y yo escapamos de ahi en la maquina, que suerte, pero hubieran visto el susto que nos llevamos los 2 esa vez, que horror-explico Sherman

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta, gracias por advertirnos Sherman-respondieron Mike, Pamela y Kaitlyn

A los pocos minutos llegaron a su época, eran las 6:50 pm y los chicos salieron de la maquina con sus ropas normales.

-El que hayamos estado alla no alterara la historia?-pregunta Pamela

-En realidad no, solo cambiaríamos pequeñas cosas pero sin cambiar lo demás-explica Sherman

-Es un alivio- responde MIke

Los chicos, Sherman y Peabody II subieron por el elevador y llegaron al penthouse...

-Vaya al fin regresan, ¿se divirtieron?-pregunta Riley quien estaba en la sala leyendo un libro

-Si y mucho, Sherman nos llevo a los 60 y conocimos en persona a Stan Lee, Jack Kirby y Steve Ditko- exclamo Mike

-Entonces si se divirtieron –responde Riley


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTARA EL HOMENAJE QUE LE HICE A STAN LEE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: TIENES RAZON, DEBI TAMBIEN HACER HOMENAJE A LA ESPOSA DE STAN LEE, PERO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO NO PUDE HACERLO, Y SI, QUISE HACERLE HOMENAJE NO SOLO PORQUE EL FUERA UNA PIEZA IMPORTANTE DE LA HISTORIA, SI NO PORQUE EN BIG HERO 6 EL HIZO DEL PAPÁ DE FRED, Y SI, LA COSA SE IRA PONIENDO FEA CONFORME AVANCEN LOS CAPITULOS.**

Con el paso de los días la relación de los 3 era cada vez más y más fuerte, Mike y Kaitlyn habían iniciado un noviazgo en secreto de sus respectivos padres, la única que lo sabía era la hermana melliza de Mike, Pamela.

Era una noche normal en la ciudad de Nueva York, Sherman se encontraba en el laboratorio del pent-house analizando unas muestras de sangre de su hija Kaitlyn, pues un par de días antes había caído muy enferma.

-Veo que sigues aquí- opino Riley

-No puedo dormir, Riley, necesito más información de lo que le pasa a Kaitlyn, al parecer algo anda mal en ella- opino Sherman

-Oye, yo también estoy preocupada por Kaitlyn, fui yo la que le dio vida, pero también no es para que te pongas tan paranoico, Kaitlyn no tiene superpoderes como nosotros, ella es completamente normal- opino Riley

-Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa Riley, tengo miedo de que si nuestra hija tiene poderes, puede ser diferente porque sus poderes vendrían de nosotros y no sabemos que reacción puede causar al ser combinados, probablemente nada o algo peor, además, acuérdate que Kaitlyn no sabe de la existencia de sus tios, ¡diablos! Se me revolvió el estómago al pensar en Antonio y mis hermanas- Opino Sherman

-Ya tranquilízate Sherman, a Kaitlyn jamás se le manifestaran sus poderes si es que los tiene, y por su enfermedad ni te preocupes, mañana la vamos a llevar a la capsula de curación y veras que pasado mañana estará completamente curada- respondió Riley

-Ok, pero es que me preocupo mucho por nuestra hija, recuerda que tú y ella estuvieron cerca de morir cuando ella nació- opino Sherman

-Sí, me acuerdo esa noche en la que no pudimos ir al hospital y por la mala posición en la que ella estaba, me tuviste que hacer una cesárea y sin anestesia- opino Riley

FLASHBACK 13 AÑOS ATRÁS…

 _Sherman y Riley de 22 años de edad se encontraban en el pent-house._

 _Riley tenía más de 9 meses de embarazo y había entrado en labor de parto, como era de noche y había una tormenta, las calles estaban bloqueadas y no podían ir al hospital._

 _-Esto no puede estar pasando! - se quejaba Riley con un dolor extremo_

 _\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!- pregunto Sherman histérico- no podemos ir al hospital, y el doctor no puede venir por la tormenta!_

 _\- ¡Tu tendrás que hacerla nacer, yo ya espere demasiado y quiero a mi hija! - gritaba Riley_

 _-A falta de doctor… no queda de otra- opino Sherman_

 _El pelirrojo cargo a Riley hasta el cuarto, una vez ahí, Sherman recostó a Riley y luego fue al área médica por los instrumentos necesarios._

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación, Riley se había desnudado para prepararse, pues quería ver a su hija nacer, ya estando completamente desnuda, empezó a acariciar su gigantesco vientre._

 _-Tranquila hija en un rato más te tendré en mis brazos- decía Riley tratando de calmarse_

 _Momentos después, Sherman llego con los instrumentos necesarios, lo primero que hizo fue conectar el aparato de ultrasonido para ver cómo estaba la bebé._

 _Sherman coloco el gel sobre el abultado vientre de Riley y lo esparció, una vez hecho eso coloco el aparato sobre el vientre de la rubia y vio cómo estaba la situación en el interior._

 _-Ok, la bebé esta en perfectas condiciones, solo que aún no está en la posición adecuada- opino Sherman_

 _-Ay no!- se quejó Riley_

 _Sherman se movió de lugar a revisar otra zona del cuerpo de Riley._

 _-Y al parecer aun no estas lo suficientemente dilatada, hay que esperar un par de horas mas- respondió Sherman_

 _-Qué?- pregunto Riley_

 _-Las madres primerizas suelen tardar un par de horas- opino Sherman_

 _-Definitivamente este no es mi dia- opino Riley_

 _Horas mas tarde, Sherman volvió a revisar._

 _-Ok, ya estas lo suficientemente dilatada- opino Sherman_

 _-Ay que bien!- opino Riley_

 _Sherman volvió a encender el ultrasonido._

 _-Pero el problema es que la bebé aún sigue en mala posición y no podemos esperar mas tiempo, tendré que hacerte una cesárea- respondió Sherman_

 _-Entonces hazla!- grito Riley_

 _-El problema es que se nos acabó la anestesia, tendré que abrirte sin ella y te va a doler- opino Sherman_

 _-No me importa! Hazla!- grito Riley_

 _Sherman fue por el isodine, luego por una navaja para luego esterilizarla y 3 toallas, una para el, una para Riley y una para la bebé._

 _Sherman regreso al cuarto donde Riley lo estaba esperando._

 _-Ten, mantenlo en la boca, para que lo muerdas- respondio Sherman poniéndole la primera toalla a Riley en la boca_

 _Una vez hecho eso, Sherman coloco y esparcio sobre el vientre de Riley el isodine para desinfectar._

 _-Muy bien Riley, ahora van lo que espero que valiera la pena 8 meses bien pagados de medicina de maternidad- respondio Sherman acercando la navaja esterilizada._

 _Acto seguido, Sherman empezó a abrir el abultado vientre de Riley, quien había empezado a gritar por la falta de anestecia pero gracias a la toalla, sus gritos se reducían._

 _-Procura no moverte, o se me va a dificultar- respondio Sherman_

 _Durante un buen rato, Sherman abria capa por capa las entrañas de Riley quien hacia lo mas posible por aguantarse el dolor._

 _Hasta que porfin, el pelirrojo logro llegar a la bolsa amniótica donde estaba la bebé resguardada._

 _Sherman saco la bolsa amniótica del vientre de Riley y la coloco en una pequeña mesa en donde la rompió y ahí la bebé pudo salir a dar su primera bocanada de aire._

 _-Esta preciosa!- opino Sherman_

 _La bebé había salido pelirroja como su padre, con un ojo color ambar como el y con el otro azul como el de su madre._

 _Sherman envolvió a la bebé que no dejaba de llorar y se la entrego a su madre._

 _Riley por primera vez vio en mas de nueve meses el rostro de su hija._

 _-Hola Kaitlyn! Soy tu mamá- respondió Riley empezando a llorar de felicidad_

 _La pequeña Kaitlyn al sentir la cercanía de su madre dejo de llorar._

 _Ya que Sherman no era muy bueno cociendo, fue por el único remedio que quedaba, un frasco con lagrimas curativas de Kurt y Rapunzel que tenia guadado desde hace años para alguna emergencia, el pelirrojo vertio unas gotas en el vientre de Riley y se puso a cantar._

 _"Flor que da fulgor"_

 _"Con tu Brillo fiel"_

 _"Vuelve el tiempo atrás"_

 _"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

 _Gracias a ese canto, el vientre de Riley empezó a emitir luz propia color amarilla._

 _"Quita enfermedad"_

 _"Y el destino cruel"_

 _"Trae lo que perdí"_

 _"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

 _"A lo que fue"_

 _Sherman termino de cantar y el vientre de Riley estaba cerrado y sin cicatriz._

 _-Wow! Me salvaste Sherman!- exclamo Riley besando apasionadamente al pelirrojo en los labios_

 _-Ahora nuestra vida esta completa con nuestra hija- respondio Sherman_

 _-Te amo Sherman Peabody- respondio la rubia_

 _-Y yo a ti Riley Anderson- respondio el pelirrojo_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Luego de recordar eso, Sherman y Riley se fueron a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente Mike se encontraba saliendo de su escuela y fue al puesto de comics mas cercano.

-A dónde vas?- pregunto Pamela

-A comprar el numero semanal de "Los Vengadores" y de "Silver Surfer"- respondio el rubio- si quieres, acompañame

-Deacuerdo, para asegurarme de que no te pierdas- se burlo Pamela

Momentos después, ambos hermanos se encontraban en el puesto de periódicos.

-Serian estos 2- respondio Mike

-Ok, en un segundo te los doy -respondio el vendedor

En ese momento llegaron 2 chicas, la primera de unos 14 años, cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes y la segunda de unos 12 años también platinada y de ojos verdes.

-Hola, me da el numero semanal de los "X-men" y de Silver Surfer?- pregunto la niña de doce

-En un momento- respondio el vendedor

-A ti también te gusta?- pregunto Mike

-Si, es mi personaje cósmico favorito- respondio la platinada

-Tambien el mio!- exclamo el rubio- soy Mike Peterson

-Soy Bruni Westerguard Hattaway y ella es mi hermana mayor Bergdis- se presento la platinada


	19. Chapter 19

A la mañana siguiente Mike se encontraba saliendo de su escuela y fue al puesto de comics mas cercano.

-A dónde vas?- pregunto Pamela

-A comprar el numero semanal de "Los Vengadores" y de "Silver Surfer"- respondio el rubio- si quieres, acompañame

-Deacuerdo, para asegurarme de que no te pierdas- se burlo Pamela

Momentos después, ambos hermanos se encontraban en el puesto de periódicos.

-Serian estos 2- respondio Mike

-Ok, en un segundo te los doy -respondio el vendedor

En ese momento llegaron 2 chicas, la primera de unos 14 años, cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes y la segunda de unos 12 años también platinada y de ojos verdes.

-Hola, me da el numero semanal de los "X-men" y de Silver Surfer?- pregunto la niña de doce

-En un momento- respondio el vendedor

-A ti también te gusta?- pregunto Mike

-Si, es mi personaje cósmico favorito- respondio la platinada

-Tambien el mio!- exclamo el rubio- soy Mike Peterson y ella es mi hermana gemela Pamela

-Soy Bruni Westerguard Hattaway y ella es mi hermana mayor Bergdis- se presento la platinada

-Bruni? es un bonito nombre, eres nueva por aqui?- pregunto Mike

-Si, mis papás, tios, pirmos y hermanas nos mudamos aqui la semana pasada- sonrio Bruni

-Hermanas?- pregunto Pamela

-Asi es, a parte de mi hermana mayor, tengo 3 hermanas mas- explico Bruni

-Osea que son 5?- pregunto Pamela- que tus papás no tienen televisor?

-Si tienen, el problema es que nos mudamos mucho- explico Bergdis

-Ah si?- pregunto Mike

-Si, al parecer mis padres y mis tios se metieron en muchos problemas hace años solo por ser diferentes- explico Bruni

-Por ser diferentes?- preguntaron Mike y Pamela desconcertados

-Aqui tienen jovencitos- respondio el vendedor entregandoles sus respectivos comics a cada uno

-Gracias- respondieron Mike y Bruni

-Oh! mira la hora! ya nos tenemos que ir, adios Mike, adios Pamela, fue un placer conocerlos- se despidio Bergdis alejandose con su hermana

-Oye espera! te volvere a ver?- pregunto Mike

-Es probable!- exclamo Bruni

Ambas chicas se alejaron, dejando a Mike y Pamela solos.

-Ni siquiera le pregunte su numero- opino Mike entristeciendose

-Para que te preocupas? no estas saliendo con Kaitlyn?- pregunto Pamela sarcasticamente

-Pues si, pero hubo algo en esa chica Bruni que me gusto, su color de cabello, sus ojos verdes, uff- opino Mike

-Pero tienes a Kaitlyn con su cabello rojo brillante y sus ojos azul y ambar, eso la hace mas unica- opino Pamela

-Pues si, pero hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que mi relacion con Kaitlyn esta mal- opino Mike

-Ay porfavor, deberias oirte no puede haber nada de malo, estas saliendo con la hija Sherman Peabody, de Sherman Peabody, una de las personas mas inteligentes del planeta, malo que Kaitlyn fuera tu hermana que tambien seria la mia, pero eso seria imposible, ya quisiera yo que Sherman Peabody fuera mi padre- opino Pamela

-Tienes razon, no puedo traicionar a Kaitlyn de esa manera, hablando de ella... quiero verla, para ver como esta, no hemos sabido de ella desde que enfermó- opino Mike

-Ire contigo, hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarle a Sherman- respondio Pamela

-Vamos entonces- opino Mike

Con sus poderes de supervelocidad, pocos segundos despues ambos hermanos llegaron al penthouse.

-Hola Sr, venimos a ver a Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson, somos unos amigos- respondio Pamela

-Los Señores Peabody no estan recibiendo visitas, larguense de aqui o llamare a la policia- los amenazo el recepcionista

-Uy que genio- opino Pamela marcahandose junto con Mike de la recepcion

Una vez afuera...

-Y ahora que?- pregunto Pamela

-Quieres intentar lo que tratamos de hacer la otravez?- pregunto Mike

Ambos hermanos se prepararon y se hecharon a correr sobre las paredes del edificio hasta llegar al penthouse y pudieron entrar gracias a la puerta del balcon.

-Hola? hay alguien?- pregunto Pamela

-Mike? Pamela? que hacen aqui?- pregunto Peabody II

-Peabody! vinimos a ver a Kaitlyn- explico Mike

-Kaitlyn no esta, sus padres la llevaron a la capsula curadora que esta en su estacion espacial y regresaran esta noche- explico Peabody II- como entraron aqui?

-Corriendo por las paredes exteriores del edificio, el recepcionista da miedo- opino Pamela

-Solo vinieron a ver a Kaitlyn?- pregunto Peabody II

-Mike nada mas, yo vine para preguntarle a Sherman si podria llevarme en la maquina del tiempo- explico Pamela

-Yo puedo llevarlos, vengan- respondio Peabody II

-No era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho- opino Mike

Momentos despues los 3 llegaron a la camara del Vueltatras...

-A cuando iremos?- pregunto Peabody II

-Sorprendanos!- exclamarom Mike y Pamela

El beagle presiono el boton y la maquina desaparecio en un destello de luz...


	20. Chapter 20

La maquina aparecio y aterrizo debajo de unas palmeras, todos bajaron de la maquina pero con unas vestimentas muy curiosas, Mike y Peabody II llevaban tunicas blancas en la cabeza y de la cintura para abajo, mientras que Pamela llevaba un vestido de seda blanco con un cinturon marron.

-Que epoca es esta?- pregunto Mike

-Pronto lo sabran- respondio Peabody II

-Ay! odio el suspenso!- se quejo Pamela

-Asi es mas divertido, jeje- rio Peabody II

Los chicos y el can siguieron caminando y se adentraron a un pueblo en medio del desierto.

-Bienvenidos al antiguo Ejipto- respondio Peabody II

-De lujo!- exclamaron Mike y Pamela

Los chicos y el can entraron a un gran palacio que estaba frente a una piramide, los guardias al reconocer a Peabody II lo dejaron pasar a el y a los chicos.

Llegaron a la sala del trono en la cual habia un chico de unos 17 años, piel morena, vestimenta fina de la epoca y una corona medio extraña.

-Hola- saludo Peabody II

El chico al reconocer la voz del can voltea, se trataba, de nada mas y nada menos que el mismisimo rey Tut (para los que vieron la pelicula de Peabody y Sherman entenderan mejor)

-Peabody! como estas?- exclamo Tut

-Bien y tu?-pregunto el can

-Bien, veo que trajiste a tu hermano y a su amiga rubia y de ojos azules la que era mi novia, hola Penny como estas?-pregunto Tutacercandose de manera provocativa a Pamela

-Eh... alguien ayudeme- opino Pamela incomoda

-Oye, alejate de mi hermana!- gruño Mike

-Hermana?- pregunto Tut desconcertado

-Rey Tut, ellos son Mike y Pamela Peterson, hijos de Penny- explico Peabody II

-Que? no puede ser! me ganaron a mi novia... aunque... su hija es bastante hermosa... te gustaria ser la reina de Ejipto conmigo?- pregunto Tut arrodillanose frente a Pamela

-Eh... alguien me puede hechar una mano?- ´pregunto Pamela incomoda

-A mi hermana nadie la toca, asi que sera mejor que te alejes de ella- advirtio Mike

-Porque andas con este plebeyo cuando podrias andar conmigo hermosa?- pregunto Tut a Pamela

-Es mi hermana idiota- gruño Mike

-Tu nesecitas mejorar tu actitud si vas a ser mi cuñado- opino Tut

-Ah no, nada de eso, mi hermana no andaría con alguien como tu- gruño Mike

Acto seguido Mike con su supervelocidad agarro a su gemela y a Peabody II y huyeron corriendo de ahi.

-Demonios!- gruño Tut

Mientras tanto Mike, Pamela y Peabody II habian llegado a donde estaba la maquina, solo que se habian estrellado en la arena.

-Fiu! gracias por eso- opino Pamela

-Si, gracias, ya estoy algo viejo para correr- opino Peabody II

-No me lo agradezcan, tenia que sacarlos de ahi, no iba a dejar que ese tarado de Tut quisiera quedarse con mi hermana, ya intento quedarse con mamá, ademas el dentro de poco ya se va a morir- opino Mike

-Vaya, entonces si prestas atencion en clase de historia- se burlo Pamela

-No hay otra cosa que hacer, ademas es la unica materia en la escuela que me gusta, por eso sabia que era una mala idea dejarte con ese- gruño Mike dandole una patada a la arena, y fue con eso con lo que empezo a entonar una cancion.

 _Oh, let's go_

 _Steve walks warily down the street_

 _With the brim pulled way down low_

 _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,_

 _Machine guns ready to go_

 _Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you, too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _How do you think I'm going to get along_

 _Without you when you're gone?_

 _You took me for everything that I had_

 _And kicked me out on my own_

 _Are you happy, are you satisfied?_

 _How long can you stand the heat?_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you, too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey_

 _Oh take it_

 _Bite the dust_

 _Bite the dust_

 _Hey_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust oww_

 _Another one bites the dust hey hey_

 _Another one bites the dust eh eh_

 _Oh shooter_

 _There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man_

 _And bring him to the ground_

 _You can beat him, you can cheat him_

 _You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down_

 _But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you_

 _I'm standing on my own two feet_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _Repeating to the sound of the beat oh yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you, too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Oh shooter hey hey, all right_

-Ok, ahora si estoy impresionada- opino Pamela- Se nota que si te preocupas por mi

-Pues claro, eres mi hermana y es mi deber protegerte- opino Mike

-Donde he visto eso antes?- penso Peabody II

-Ugh, creo que ese choque nos dejo un poco arenosos- opino Pamela- y el caminar tambien nos dejo un poco sudorosos

-Pues... el rio no esta muy lejos, pueden quitarse la arena ahi- opino Peabody II

-Ok, apoyo la idea, me muero de calor- opino Mike

Momentos despues ambos hermanos llegaban al rio mas cercano.

Mike Pamela saltaron al rio, por fortuna el cambio de ropa de epoca tambien les otorgo hasta cambio de ropa interor, por lo tanto no tuvieron de que preocuparse.

Cerca de ahi Peabody II estaba sentado sobre una roca recordando que en ese mismo rio fue donde su padre el Sr Peabody le enseño a nadar a Sherman cuando el solamente era un bebé y que en esa epoca fue donde descubrio sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Penny.

-Hay algo en estos chicos que se me hace muy familar, pero no se que es- pensaba Peabody

Momentos despues Mike salia todo mojado del rio.

-Uff, nesecitaba el agua, el calor aqui es criminal- opino Mike sacudiendose para secarse

En ese momento salio su melliza Pamela, cosa que por un momento dejo boquiabierto al ver la escena de su hermana salir mojara del rio y para empeorar en camara lenta.

-Ok, no lo negare, mi hermana si es atractiva... pero que estoy diciendo? debo quitarme esos pensamientos incestuosos de la cabeza- penso Mike

Pero para su mala suerte cierto amigito en el rubio desperto.

-Ay no! porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi!- se quejo Mike Intentando cubrirse sin que su gemela lo notase.

-Te pasa algo hermano?- pregunto Pamela ya mas cerca de el

-Eh... no no nada- rio Mike nerviosamente

Mas tarde los chicos y sus padres volvieron a su epoca.

Todos salieron de la maquina con su ropa cambiada y Peabody II se encargo de escoltar a ambos hermanos a su casa.


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA ATODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: EL APELLIDO DE BIRGIT EN SI SOLO SE ME OCURRIO AL AZAR, NO FUE MUY ESPECIAL, PRONTO APARECERAN LOS DEMAS, SI ESTE FIC YA SE PUSO CON TINTES DE "LA HEREDERA DEL PODER"**

Un par de dias despues de ese viaje a Egipto con el vueltatras, la vida de ambos mellizos volvio a la normalidad.

Kaitlyn se habia recuperado de su enfermedad.

Era un dia tranquilo en la escuela, Mike, Pamela y Kaitlyn se encontraban almorzando.

-Entonces el Rey Tut intento seducirte?- pregunto Kaitlyn a Pamela

-Si, no negare de que reinar Egipto no es tan mala idea, pero reinar con el y que me saquen los organos y me entierren viva cuando el muera? no gracias!- Opino la rubia

-Que intenso- opino Kaitlyn- ahora entiendo porque papá solo me quiso llevar alla una vez cuando era pequeña

-Al menos tu si tienes papá- opino Mike

-Ustedes no tienen?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Asi es, no sabemos ni quien es, mamá nos ha dicho que Mike se parece a el, y cuando intentabamos preguntarle, ella se negaba a decirnoslo- explico Pamela

-Yo puedo ayudarlos a buscarlo- opino Kaitlyn

-Que dices?- preguntaron Mike y Pamela

-Mi ex novio es un experto investigador, podemos ir esta noche a su club a pecirle ayuda- explico Kaitlyn

-Que no solo habias tenido un amigo y ese habia sido Riden?- pregunto Mike confundido

-Fue despues de que Riden desaparecio, el me vio en la escuela toda triste y yo por inepta cai enamorada de el, claro cuando me di cuenta de mi error me senti mal, hasta que mi abuela me hizo superar eso ya que ella habia cometido el mismo error cuando era joven- Explico Kaitlyn

-Oh- opinaron Mike y Pamela

-Van a querer mi ayuda o no?- pregunto Kaitlyn a punto de retirarles la oferta

-Si! si! porfavor!- exclamaron ambos mellizos rubios

-Nos vemos hoy a las 11 de la noche en la entrada oeste del central park y lleven ropa oscura, es la unica forma de entrar a su club nocturno- explico Kaitlyn

-Ahi estaremos- respondieron ambos hermanos al unisono

Esa misma tarde en el Penthouse...

Kaitlyn se encargaba de buscar ropa oscura para esa noche.

-Donde esta?- descia la pelirroja mientras urgaba en sus baules de ropa

-Que buscas?- pregunto Riley

-Oh... Mamá... eh... nada importante... solo ropa... es que no encuentro mi chaqueta de luz...- respondio Kailtyn nerviosamente

-Para que?- pregunto Riley desconcertada

-Por nada... es que hace mucho que no me la pongo... y tendre una cita con Mike en un rato- rio Kaitlyn nerviosamente

-Que sucede aqui?- pregunto Sherman llegando

-Oh... papá... eh... le preguntaba a mamá si no ha visto mi chaqueta de luz... es que la nescecito- respondio Kaitlyn

-Kaitlyn va a una cita con Mike, por eso nescecita su chaqueta- explico Riley

-Y me lo dices sin consultarme? ah no, no señorita, usted no ira a ninguna parte y mucho menos a una cita- respondio Sherman con voz firme

-Pero papá! solo saldre con Mike! que tiene de malo eso?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Mucho, eres mi hija y no dejare que salgas con cualquiera, hay algo en ese Mike y su hermana que no me cuarda, no iras en una cita con el!- exclamo Sherman

-Porque siempre intentas sobre-protegerme? suenas igual de anticuado que el abuelo Peabody- opino Kailtyn

-No tienes el derecho de hablar mal de tu difunto abuelo, gracias a el tenemos todo esto, asi que no vas a salir! es mi ultima palabra!- regaño Sherman

-Pero papá!- se quejo la pelirroja

-Dije que es mi ultima palabra! y estas castigada hasta tu cumpleaños!- regaño Sherman dejando el cuarto

-Pero papá!- se quejo Kaitlyn

El pelirrojo cerro la puerta de su hija con llave y se fue con Riley dejando a la pelirroja encerrada.

-No puede estar hablando enserio verdad?- se pregunto Kaitlyn

La pelirroja fue a la puerta pero al intentar abrirla esta no se abrio, estaba cerrada con llave.

-Esto es una complicacion!- opino Kaitlyn

Mientras tanto con sus padres...

-No crees que fuiste muy severo con ella?- pregunto Riley

-No, es el tipo de educacion que ella nescecita, no tenia porque hablar mal del Sr Peabody, el vio por mi cuando no tenia a nadie, y mirame, funciono conmigo aunque creo que no muy bien con Hiro, por algo me quito el traje que yo le hice y se fue con sus amigos al espacio sabiendo que yo no los buscaria ahi, a mi nadie me desafia, y mucho menos mi propia hija- respondio Sherman

-Ok, entiendo que quieras proteger a tu hija, pero no crees que te estas exediendo?- pregunto Riley

-No, yo no voy a cometer el mismo error que otros como mi madre cometieron- respondio Sherman

-Ok, esto ya llego demasiado lejos, no crees que de los errores se aprende? Ella aprendio de los suyos- pregunto Riley

-Pero los cometio, y no dejare que mi hija cometa ni uno, ella tiene que ser la version perfecta que no fui para el Sr Peabody- respondio Sherman

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la pelirroja, Kaitlyn habia encontrado toda su ropa para esa noche, pues estaba dispuesta a desobedecer la orden de su padre

-Esta noche sere libre- penso Kaitlyn

Mas tarde, a las 10:45 de la noche Kaitlyn se habia levantado de su cama, agarro su ropa y se vistio sin hacer el mayor ruido.

Una vez lista la pelirroja utilizo el ultimo recurso que le quedaba salir por la ventana.

-Espero que el paraguas de mamá funcione- opino Kaitlyn

La pelirroja se preparo psicologicamente y salto de la ventana de su edificio.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba Kaitlyn

Gracias a que su paraguas era muy resistente como un paracaidas normal, Kaitlyn pudo aterrizan sin problemas.

-Fiu! estuvo cerca con esto papá me castigara hasta que me case, no entiendo que le ve de malo a Mike- opino Kaitlyn

Momentos despues Kaitlyn llego al lugar acordado donde Mike y Pamela la estaban esperando.

-Creimos que no llegarias- opinaron ambos gemelos quienes estaban vestidos con sus trajes con rayo amarillo

-Lo siento, tuve un problema, nos vamos?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Con gusto- opinaron ambos hermanos


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

Mientras tanto en el penthouse de los Peabody, Riley se encontraba fuera del cuarto de su hija Kaitlyn.

-Hija? estas dormida? *suspira* debes comprender a tu padre, el solo intenta protegerte, eres nuestra unica hija, creeme, los mios tambien se preocupaban mucho por mi, pero al ver lo bueno que era tu padre con migo dejaron que me casara con el, ay si tansolo pudieras entender Kaitlyn- respondio Riley abriendo la puerta quitandole el seguro- Kaitlyn?

Riley se mortifico al ver que la habitacion de su hija estaba vacia y que la ventana estaba abierta.

La rubia regreso al cuarto donde ella dormia con Sherman

-Sherman! despierta!- exclamo Riley

-Ahora que sucede?- pregunto el pelirrojo somnoliento

-Kaitlyn escapo, fui a su cuarto y su cama estaba vacia y la ventana estaba abierta!- exlamo Riley

-No creo que haya saltado o si?- pregunto Sherman incredulo mientras se levantaba

Sherman fue al cuarto de su hija Kaitlyn, y se enfurecio al ver que en efecto el cuarto estaba vacio.

-Cuando vea a esa niña, va a saber quien soy!- Opino Sherman corriendo a su cuarto

Riley por su parte vio una nota en donde decia a donde Kaitlyn habia ido.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Pamela habian llegado al club con ayuda de Kaitlyn, era un club nocturno en donde habia adolecentes incluso mayores que Mike y Pamela, todos traian ropa del estilo de la de los chicos, habia musica electronica y bebidas alcoholicas.

Para Mike y Pamela era nuevo ese lugar, en su vida, jamas habian ido a un club nocturno y por logica no estaban acostumbrados a un lugar como ese.

Los 3 chicos se acercaron a donde estaba el exnovio de Kaitlyn, pero los guardias no los dejaron pasar.

-Esta seccion es V.I.P. no pueden pasar sin invitacion- respondio uno de los guardias

-Oye tranquilo, no seas tan severo, ellos son mis amigos, dejalos pasar- respondio el exnovio de Kaitlyn

-Hola Cletus- opino la pelirroja con desagrado

-Que paso? ahora asi me recibes?- pregunto Cletus

Cletus era un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, con el cabello rizado, era 5 años mayor que Kaitlyn y hablaba un poco afeminado.

-Veo que despues de tanto tiempo alfin decides volver a mi- opino Cletus

-No te hagas ilusiones, mis amigos nesecitan ayuda- respondio Kaitlyn

-Lo se, Mike y Pamela Peterson- opino Cletus

-Sabes quienes somos?- preguntaron ambos hermanos sorprendidos

-Yo lo se todo, permitanme un segundo, me encanta cuando la gente viene a pedir mi ayuda- opino Cletus

Cletus fue a donde estaban los DJ que se encargaban de la musica del club.

-Cambien el ambiente, pongan otra musica, hagan vibrar a mis amigos, se los voy a gradecer- pidio Cletus

Los DJ obedecieron y cambiaron la musica electronica a una un poco mas movida.

Cletus regreso con los chicos.

-Asi que... quieren mi ayuda?- pregunto Cletus

-Si... lo que sucede es que Kaitlyn nos contó que eres un experto investigador, así que necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrar a nuestro padre- explico Pamela

-Así que quieren que los ayude a encontrar a su padre? Claro, con gusto- opino Cletus- por cierto amiga, tu hermano es atractivo

Esa frase saco de onda a Mike.

-Ehhh… ok? - opino Mike incomodo volteando a ver a Kaitlyn

\- ¿Si, alguna vez te dije que mi ex es Gay? - pregunto Kaitlyn riendo

-Eh… no… creo que no lo mencionaste- opino Mike

-Así que díganme… que es lo que saben de el?- pregunto Cletus

-Bueno… jamás lo hemos visto, el y nuestra madre se separaron cuando nosotros éramos bebés o talvez antes de que naciéramos, así que no, jamás hemos tenido contacto con el- explico Pamela

-Ok… alguna característica física en específico que sepan? - pregunto Cletus

-Bueno… según mamá, mi hermano Mike se parece mucho a él en el rostro, la única diferencia es el color de cabello y de ojos que son muy diferentes, el problema es que no sabemos de qué color eran los de el- explico Pamela

-Te diré algo amiga, los padres no siempre suelen ser los más perfectos, yo por ejemplo jamás conocí a mi padre y mírenme como estoy- opino Cletus

-Si… ya veo- opino Mike intentando aguantarse la risa junto con Kaitlyn

-Ustedes deberían considerarse afortunados, su padre está más cerca de lo que ustedes creen, solo que no se han dado cuenta- opino Cletus

-Que? - preguntaron Mike y Pamela desconcertados

Lo que ninguno sabia a excepción de Cletus, era que el mismo sujeto de rayos rojos que había secuestrado a Kaitlyn días atrás, estaba volando afuera del club junto con unos hombres mas con el objetivo de llegar al mismo.

Regresando con los chicos…

-Este será un día muy grande- opino Cletus

En ese momento el hombre de rayos rojos junto con sus compañeros entraron al club rompiendo el techo de cristal.

-Kaitlyn Peabody!- grito el hombre de los rayos rojos

Mike, Pamela y Kaitlyn salieron de la zona V.I.P. en donde estaban para intentar escapar de aquella trampa.

-¡Espero si salen vivos de esta, hijos de Peabody, Peterson y Anderson! - se burló Cletus

´Los 3 chicos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-Tendremos que salir de aquí a golpes, esos sujetos no creo que nos dejen salir tan fácil- opino Mike

-Yo no puedo pelar! ¡Yo no tengo súper-poderes como ustedes! - exclamo Kaitlyn

-Mantente junto a nosotros, y nada te pasara- respondió Pamela

-Hola niños… me recuerdan? - pregunto el sujeto de velocidad roja

-Nosotros peleamos contra idiotas como tú y no les tememos! - gruño Mike

Los 3 chicos estaban rodeados, sería muy difícil que escaparan.

Mike y Pamela empezaron a pelear contra el sujeto de velocidad roja y sus compañeros que tenían los mismos súper-poderes.

Los sujetos daban buena pelea pue todos eran más rápidos que los propios Mike y Pamela.

Por un rato Mike y Pamela lo únicos que podían hacer para defenderse era lanzándoles puros golpes rápidos, pero llego un momento en el que los otros fueron más rápidos, y les rompieron las piernas a ambos hermanos.

El sujeto de velocidad roja aprovecho esa oportunidad y atrapo a Kaitlyn del cuello dispuesto a ahorcarla.

-Mike! ¡Pamela! - intentaba gritar Kaitlyn

En ese momento entro un hombre pelirrojo de ojos color ámbar, patillas, lentes circularas y con una expresión de furia en su rostro, era Sherman.

Los compañeros del sujeto intentaron atacar a Sherman, pero este con sus rayos repulsores de su traje que estaban cubiertos con una capa y capucha negra, los desintegro.

-¡Suelta a mi hija, maldito desgraciado! - lo amenazo Sherman

-Si me matas… conderarás a todo el mundo! - advirtió el sujeto

\- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando, pero será mejor que la sueltes, es mi última advertencia! - amenazo Sherman

El sujeto al no tener opción soltó a Kaitlyn, acto seguido, Sherman asesino con sus repulsores al sujeto.

-Mike y Pamela! ¡Tenemos que irnos! - exclamo Kaitlyn

-Vamos! - exclamo Pamela quien intentaba levantarse.

Ambos hermanos con su mayor esfuerzo intentaron avanzar, pero por un descuido Mike tropezó y cayó.

-Mike estas bien? - pregunto Kaitlyn

-Si! - exclamo el chico

Mike había caído en un bote de pintura roja y unos vasos con pintura negra, y alcohol, cosa que le había teñido el cabello de rojo, dejando unas marcas circulares color negro alrededor de los ojos con forma circular y el alcohol que le había entrado a los iris de sus ojos color azul termino cambiándolos a ámbar.

Esa transformación del chico llamo mucho la atención de Sherman.

-Porque de repente Mike se ve igual a mi cuando era niño? - pensó el pelirrojo- será que?...

Momentos después el pelirrojo y los 3 chicos llegaron al pent-house donde Riley y Penny los estaban esperando.

-Hijos! - Exclamaron ambas rubias corriendo a abrazar a sus respectivos hijos

-Mike! ¿Qué te paso? - pregunto Penny

-Nada mamá, solo caí a un bote de pintura roja, unos vasos con pintura negra y algo de alcohol me entro en los ojos- explico el chico

-Descuida, llegando a la casa te metes a bañar- explico Penny- de hecho, yo voy a hablar con ustedes seriamente cuando lleguemos

-Penny, será mejor que tú y tus hijos se vayan, tengo que hablar seriamente con mi hija, y no quiero que vean esto- respondió Sherman

-Descuida, ya nos íbamos- respondió Penny- despídanse hijos

-Adiós Sr Sherman! ¡Y gracias por salvarnos! - se despidió Pamela

Penny y sus 2 hijos entraron al elevador del pent-house dejándolo.

-Y en cuanto a ti…- respondió Sherman empezándose a poner agresivo con Kaitlyn


	23. Chapter 23

-Penny, será mejor que tú y tus hijos se vayan, tengo que hablar seriamente con mi hija, y no quiero que vean esto- respondió Sherman

-Descuida, ya nos íbamos- respondió Penny- despídanse hijos

-Adiós Sr Sherman! ¡Y gracias por salvarnos! - se despidió Pamela

Penny y sus 2 hijos entraron al elevador del pent-house dejándolo.

-Y en cuanto a ti...- respondió Sherman empezándose a poner agresivo con Kaitlyn

-Eh... papá puedo explicarlo...- intento decirle Kaitlyn, justo en ese momento Sherman le dio una fuerte bofetada que la hizo sangrar de la boca

\- Como se te ocurre?! escaparte de esa manera cuando sabias perfectamente que estabas castigada! Eh?! DIMELO!-grito Sherman furioso

-Lo siento papá, pero tenia que hacerlo, Mike y Pamela nesecitaban mi ayuda para encontrar a su padre!- intento explicar Kaitlyn mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-Pues no debiste ayudarlos, no quiero que te vuelvas a juntar a juntar con ellos... es mas te sacaremos de la escuela , NO VOLVERAS A SALIR DE TU CUARTO HASTA QUE CUMPLAS LOS 21!- Amenazo Sherman

-QUE?! No puedes obligarme a hacer eso! Son mis únicos amigos!- grito Kaitlyn furiosa

-Claro que puedo jovencita! Por desobedecerme! Por desafiarme! Y porque se me da mi real gana!- grito Sherman mientras jalaba fuertemente del brazo a su hija

-No! Suéltame! Suéltame! Me estas lastimando!- gritaba Kaitlyn

Momentos después, Sherman arrojaba a su hija y le cerraba la puerta azotandola.

-Para que aprendas a respetarme!- grito Sherman azotando la puerta y cerrándola con 20 cerraduras.

-Ojala tu y mamá desaparecieran para no volverlos a ver nunca mas!- Grito Kaitlyn soltándose a llorar

Momentos después en el cuarto de Sherman y Riley...

-No crees que ahora si te pasaste?- pregunto Riley

-No, lo hice para que aprenda a comportarse bien- respondió Sherman

-Eso mismo hiciste hace casi 20 años con tu equipo, los encerraste, ¿y que paso? todos te traicionaron- respondió Riley

-Eso es problema de ellos, si no los encerré una segunda vez fue porque tu y Antonio me convencieron de que no los buscara, y ten por seguro de que aquí no se repetirá lo mismo con Kaitlyn- respondió Sherman- por algo ella no sabe de la existencia de mis hermanas y el resto, no sabe del equipo que forme hace casi 30 años y mucho menos sabe del pasado de mi madre, y mejor que se mantenga asi

-Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de ocasionar? ahora nuestra hija nos odia y nos desea la muerte o peor- opino Riley

-Que lo intente, no podrá hacer nada desde su cuarto- opino Sherman

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la pelirroja, Kaitlyn con todas sus fuerzas había roto con su puño el cuadro en que aparecían sus padres y ella.

-Uy eso dolio- opino Kaitlyn mientras su mano tenia unas leves cortaduras

-Deberias aprovechar esa ira, la nesecitaras- opino su reflejo

-Otravez tu?- pregunto Kaitlyn fastidiada- ahora que quieres? No vez que ya estoy metida en demasiados problemas?

-Lo se, tu padre es un idiota te sobreprotege de muchas verdades que no quiere que sepas- opino el reflejo

-Y tu quien se supone que eres para saber eso? un reflejo mio solamente? una Sombra del Tiempo? o que honda? - pregunto Kaitlyn

-No tengo identidad, solo soy una ilusion tuya manifestada en un espejo- respondio el reflejo- Yo se mas de lo que te puedas imaginar

-Ya no me atormentes!- grito Kaitlyn y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo al espejo, cosa que hizo que su mano sangrara mas.

Devuelta con Sherman y Riley...

-Te digo algo que me inquieta?- pregunto Sherman- Hoy que saque a Kaitlyn de ese club junto a los hijos de Penny de aquel club, algo muy extraño paso, Mike cayo a un bote de pintura y a unos vasos de pintura y alcohol y le tiñeron el cabello de color rojo y le pintaron unos circulos negros alrededor de sus ojos, juro que lucia identico a mi cuando era niño... Riley... creo que Mike y Pamela son mis hijos

-Que te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Riley

-Te conte que hace 16 años tuve relaciones sexuales con Penny antes de que ella y sus padres se fueran a los Angeles?- pregunto Sherman

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Penny y sus hijos...

Mike y Pamela habian salido de bañarse (Por separado, no vayan a malpensar)

Gracias a ese baño, el pelo de Mike habia vuelto a su habitual color rubio y los circulos de pintura negra habian desparecido de alrededor de sus ojos.

Una vez los 2 con la pijama puesta, ambos hermanos fueron a cenar con su madre.

-Ahora expliquenme, que estaban haciendo alla?- pregunto Penny

Ambos hermanos no tuvieron mas opcion que decir la verdad.

-Kaitlyn se ofrecio a ayudarnos a buscar a papá porque su exnovio ahora Gay y que "le echo los perros a mi hermano" es un experto investigador- explico Pamela

-Que hicieron que?- pregunto Penny

-Pero de nada sirvio, ese Cletus es un bueno para nada, no nos dijo absolutamente nada, ni quien es o donde esa- opino Mike

-Oh, y porque le dijeron que si a Kaitlyn?- pregunto Penny

-Era una oportunidad que no podíamos rechazar, necesitamos un papá! lo extrañamos!- explicaron ambos hermanos

Penny no pudo evitar sentirse mal y culpable por las palabras de sus hijos.

-Lo se, pero es que... tantos años concentrada en mi trabajo y cuidarlos... que jamas me di cuenta de que ustedes necesitan un padre, pero ya he tenido muchas decepciones amorosas y no quiero pasar por eso otra vez y que ustedes sufran por mi culpa- respondió Penny intentando aguantar las lagrimas

-Ya mamá ya no llores, no queremos que sufras por nosotros, a partir de ahora no volveremos a preguntar por nuestro padre- respondieron Mike y Pamela abrazando a su madre

-Gracias, ustedes son buenos niños, creo que hice bien mi trabajo educandolos y criandolos- respondió Penny limpiandose las lagrimas- bueno ahora lavense los dientes y vayanse a dormir

-En seguida- respondieron ambos hermanos alejandose

-Creo que ya se acerca el momento de que les diga a mis hijos que Sherman es su padre- penso Penny


	24. Chapter 24

**2 CAPITULOS EN UN DIA, SI QUE SOY RAPIDO...**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos hermanos fueron a su escuela, lo que si extraño a ambos fue que al llegar al salon, Kaitlyn no estaba.

-Que extraño, Kaitlyn no vino- opino Mike

-Talvez se le hizo tarde- opino Pamela

-Es probable hermana- agrego Mike

Conforme pasaron los minutos, la pelirroja ojiambar-azul no llegaba y cuando sono la campana para que empezaran las clases, Kaitlyn jamas aparecio.

-Atencion chicos, comenzamos- respondio la profesora

La maestra paso lista, pero en ningun momento menciono a Kaitlyn ¿que estaba pasando?.

Con el paso de los dias, Kaitlyn seguia sin aparecer en la escuela, cosa que empezo a preocupar a Mike y Pamela.

Cierto dia a la hora de descanzo...

-Hola Mike!- respondio cierta chica de cabello platinado y de ojos verdes.

-Oh hola Bruni- respondio Mike

-Recuerdas a mi hermana mayor Bergdis?- pregunto la platinada ojiverde

-Si la recuerdo- opino Mike saludandola pues estaba ahi tambien

-Y tambien traje a mis 3 hermanas menores, ellas son Bifrost, Biyn y Bodile- respondio Bruni

-Hola a todas- respondio Mike saludando a las chicas Westerguard Hattaway

-Hola- saludaron las 4 chicas

Bifrost era una chica de 9 años, Biyn era una niña de 6 años y la menor Bodile era una niña de tan solo 4 años de edad, todas eran de cabello rubio platinado y de ojos verdes.

-Bruni nos ha contado mucho de ti- opino Bifrost

-Si, eres justo como te describio- opino Biyn- cabello largo, sedoso y rubio, y unos ojos azules como copos de nieve

-Pues gracias, aunque mi cabello no es tan largo jeje- rio Mike sonriendo- todas tienen un color de cabello muy peculiar y veo que los nombres de todas empiezan con "B"

-Gracias, el color de cabello lo heredamos de papá y de la abuela, en cuanto a la inicial de nuestros nombres eso es gracias a nuestra mamá- explico Bergdis

-Y no somos los unicos, mira- respondio Bifrost mostrando una proyeccion holografica de una foto reciente- ellos son nuestros primos, el es Danhy y ellas son Elizabet, Emma y Kristal

Danhy era un niño de 14 años de ojos azules y cabello alborotado y platinado, Elizabet, Emma y Kristal eran unas trillizas de 12 años, cabello platinado y ojos azules

-Wow ellos tambien son platinados pero de ojos azules- opino Mike

-Asi es, lo heredaron de su mamá que es la gemela de papá- explico Bruni

-Y ellos son nuestros otros primos, ella es Gray, ellos son los gemelos Kell y Kol y ella es nuestra nueva primita que nacio hace poco, Rangfrid- explico Bifrost mostrando una foto diferente

Gray era una niña de unos 10 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, los gemelos Kell y Kol eran unos niños de 7 años, cabello castaño claro, pecosos y de ojos verdes, y la pequeña Rangfrid era una bebé recien nacida, pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

-Wow Bruni! tu familia si que es grande, tienes muchos primos y hermanas- opino Mike

-Uy! si supieras- opino Bifrost

-Ya nos exibiste!- se quejo Bergdis

-Yo solo tengo a mi hermana melliza Pamela, de hecho ahi viene- respondio el rubio

-Mike! te estaba buscando!... eh... que estas haciendo?- pregunto Pamela

-Recuerdas a Bruni y a su hermana Bergdis? aqui estan y me presentaron a sus hermanas menores- explico Mike- niñas ella es mi hermana gemela Pamela

-Hola Pamela- saludaron las 5 chicas a coro

-Hola jeje si que son muchas- opino Pamela

-Uy! si supieras- opino Bifrost

-Deja de exhibirnos- reclamo Berdis

Durante la hora del almuezo Mike y Pamela estuvieron charlando con las 5 chicas, Pamela se habia hecho buena amiga de Bergdis.

-Podemos contarle un secreto que juran guardar? se supone que no debemos hacer esto en publico- respondio Bruni

-Eh... ok- respondieron Mike y Pamela un poco inseguros

Acto seguido, Bruni creo un gran copo de nieve con su mano.

-Tienes poderes congelantes?- pregunto Mike casi a punto de que se le pusieran los ojos de corazon

-Todas los tenemos- respondio Bergdis y ella y las otras 3 chicas crearon copos de nieve con sus manos- hasta nuestros primos Danhy, Elizabet, Emma y Kristal, ellos lo heredaron de su mamá y nosotras de nuestros padres hasta nuestros otros primos Gray, Kell, y Kol pero ellos lo heredaron de los suyos y son muuuuy diferentes a los nuestros

-Al fin ya no nos sentimos unicos- opino Pamela

-Ustedes tambien tienen poderes?- pregunto Bifrost emocionandose

-Si, tenemos supervelocidad- expico Pamela haciendo una demostracion junto a su hermano

-Me siento tan feliz que hasta me dan ganas de cantar- exclamo Bruni empezando a entonar una cancion

Bruni: _I know I've given up_

 _A hundred times before_

 _But I know a miracle_

 _Is not something to ignore_

 _You take me for a fool_

 _You take me for a fool_

Mike y Bruni: _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

 _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

 _And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_

 _And I know I was born to be yours_

 _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

 _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

 _And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_

 _And I know I was born to be yours_

Bruni: _Are you the only one_

 _Lost in the millions?_

 _Or are you my grain of sand_

 _That's blowing in the wind?_

Mike y Bruni: _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

 _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

 _And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_

 _And I know I was born to be yours_

Los 7: _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

 _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_

 _And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_

 _And I know I was born to be yours_

 _I was born to be yours_

 _I was born, born, born, born_

 _I was born to be yours_

 _I was born, born, born_

 _I was born to be yours_

 _I was born, born, born, born_

 _I was born to be yours_

 _Oh woah_

 _Oh woah (hey)_

 _Born to be yours_

 _I was born, born, born, born_

 _I was born to be yours_

 _I was born, born, born_

 _I was born to be yours_

 _I was born, born, born, born_

 _I was born to be yours (oh)_

Los 7 terminaron de cantar pero el resto de chicos y chicas los veian extrañados.

-Y ahora que hacemos?- susurro Bergdis entre dientes

-Descuiden, yo las saco- respondio Mike

Entre Mike y Pamela sacaron con sus superpoderes a las 5 chicas platinadas ojiverdes

A la hora de la salida Penny fue a recoger a sus hijos.

-Mamá que bueno que llegaste! mira! Pamela y yo hicimos nuevas amigas- explico Mike

-Hola yo soy Bergdis

-Yo soy Bruni

-Yo soy Bifrost

-Yo soy Biyn

-Y yo soy Bodile

-Y juntas somos "Las hermanas Westerguard Hattaway"- respondieron las 5 chicas a coro

-Vaya, Andy y Birgit no perdieron el tiempo, ahora tienen 5 hijas, me alegra- penso Penny

-Wow! que niñas tan educadas, bueno Mike, bueno Pamela, despidanse- respondio Penny

-Adios niñas- se despidieron Mike y Pamela

-Adios Mike y Pamela!- se despidieron las 5 chicas

Mike y Pamela abordaron el auto de su madre que se fue volando

-Me agradaron- opino Bifrost

-Si, ese chico Mike se me hizo tan lindo- opino Bruni

-Miren! alla vienen mamá y papá! vamos- respondio Biyn


	25. Chapter 25

Esa misma noche en el departamento de los 2 hermanos.

-Veo que estan felices- opino Penny

-Si, esas 5 chicas nos agradaron, hasta por un momento se nos quito a Pamela y a mi la preocupacion que teniamos por Kaitlyn- opino Mike

-Preocupacion por Kaitlyn?- pregunto Penny desconcertada

-Es que desde hace varios dias dejo de venir a la escuela, y no sabemos porque- explico Pamela

-Y tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo malo le haya pasado- opino Mike

-Creo que mejor ya no les digo que Sherman es su padre si se llegan a enterar, o Sherman lo hace, no quiero imaginarme que les podría hacer lo mismo que le haya hecho a Kaitlyn- pensó Penny preocupada

-Descuiden, a lo mejor se volvió a enfermar, o probablemente su padre debió castigarla por haberlos ayudado aquella noche- opino Penny

-Pues no quiero imaginarme que castigo debió ponerle como para que dejara de venir tantos días- opino Mike

-Se nota que te preocupas mucho por ella verdad? - opino Penny

-No solo por ella, me preocupo por la gente que me importa, el otro día cuando fuimos a Egipto con Peabody II, el idiota del Rey Tut, que por cierto tiene un nombre horrible, intento coquetear con Pamela, ¿puedes creerlo? Que suerte que con mi velocidad los saque a Pamela y a Peabody de ahí- opino Mike

-Veo que aún no me supera ese Tut- pensó Penny

-Aun así, que rápido fuiste al sacar a tu hermana y a Peabody de ahí- respondió Penny

-Gracias mamá- sonrió Mike- ves Pamela? Si no hubiera estado ahí, ese Tut te habría obligado a casarte con él y habrías muerto joven, me la debes

-Sí, ahora es mi turo de salvarte a ti- agrego Pamela

-No si yo lo hago primero- respondió Mike

Mas tarde en el cuarto de ambos hermanos…

"Kaitlyn"- mensajeaba Mike

2Kaitlyn! ¿Dónde estás?"- mensajeaba Mike

"Aquí estoy Mike" mensajeo Kaitlyn

"Dónde estabas? Te estuve llamando y mensajeando toda la semana, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué ya no fuiste a la escuela?" mensajeo Mike

"Papá me castigo, no puedo salir de mi cuarto hasta que cumpla los 21, me encerro" mensajeo Kaitlyn

"Que clase de castigo es ese?" mensajeo Mike

"Lo se yo también estoy molesta con el" mensajeo Kaitlyn

"Y no hay ninguna ruta de escape?" mensajeo Mike

"Hay una pero no es muy efectiva, por los ductos de ventilación, y tienen 3 salidas, una al pasillo, otra al cuarto de mis padres y la otra a la cámara del vueltatras" mensajeo Kaitlyn

"Intentaste escapar por ahí?" mensajeo Mike

"Hace 2 noches, desafortunadamente la salida que daba al pasillo está cerrada, la del cuarto de mis padres a pesar de que si podía salir por ahí no me atreví, primero porque entrar ahí seria como ir a la boca del lobo y la segunda porque estaban haciendo "tú ya sabes que" y no tienes idea de lo incomodo que es ver a mis padres tener relaciones" mensajeo Kaitlyn

"Por último el ultimo ducto daba hacia la cámara del vueltatras, y aun cuando me hubiera servido, tendría que irme por el elevador para salir y hace ruido al abrirse, y aunque hubiera usado el plan b de escapar en el vueltatras no serviría, papá la desconecto y no sé cómo conectarla, solo el sabe" mensajeo Kaitlyn

"Intentaste escapar por la ventana? Tu cuarto tiene muchas ventanas" mensajeo Mike

"No puedo, papá cambio las ventanas por plexiglás un material indestructible, y aunque intentara romperlo, haría mucho ruido" mensajeo Kaitlyn

"Entonces no te volveré a ver hasta dentro de 8 años?" mensajeo Mike

"Es probable" mensajeo Kaitlyn

"Al menos estas comiendo bien?" mensajeo Mike

"Por suerte si, Gidget, y mamá me dejan comida por un ducto debajo de la puerta por el que solo su mano y la bandeja cabe"

"Y la escuela?" mensajeo Mike

"Papá me saco y contrato a un tutor personal holográfico, un poco exigente porcierto" mensajeo Kaitlyn

"Ahora que lo veo todo con mas claridad, que bueno que yo no tengo papá" mensajeo Mike

"Que suerte tienes, bueno ya me tengo que ir, se supone que no debo hablar contigo, adiós Mike"

"Adiós Kaitlyn"

-Bueno al menos ya sé que le paso- opino Mike

-Que le paso? - pregunto Pamela

-Su papá l castigo, la encerró en su cuarto hasta que tuviera 21- explico el rubio

-Eso ya es tortura! - opino Pamela- Como pudo Sherman hacerle eso?

-Según para que aprendiera a comportarse- opino Mike

-Ahora que lo veo, que bueno que no tenemos papá- opino Pamela

-Si yo no soportaría un castigo como ese, buenas noches Pamela

-Buenas noches Mike

Mientras tanto, Penny había oído toda la conversación desde afuera, momentos despue la rubia entro a su cuarto

-No puedo creer que acabaras así Sherman, tu no eras así, ¿que fue lo que paso para que te volvieras tan malvado? - decía Penny en voz baja mientras veía un cuadro de todo el equipo- que le habrás hecho a todos en el equipo? Creo que será mejor que jamás sepas que Mike y Pamela son tus hijos

Sin embargo, ese secreto no duraría por demasiado tiempo…

Dias después en la escuela…

-Entonces el papá de tu amiga la encerró hasta que cumpliera 21 solo porque ella intento ayudarlos a buscar a su padre? - pregunto Bruni

-Si, no puedo creer que haya gente asi, eso no es educación, eso es tortura- opino Pamela

-Dínoslo a nosotros, nuestro bisabuelo Adgar también hizo lo mismo con nuestra abuela Elsa solo por un accidente que tuvo con nuestra tia abuela Anna cuando tenían 5 y 8, las separaron por 13 años- explico Bergdis

-Uy- opino Mike

-Y si eso no fuera poco, nuestra abuela Elsa y nuestra tia abuela Anna estuvieron separas otros 13 años por una misión espacial que salió mal, afortunadamente, nuestra tia abuela Anna preparo una misión espacial para su rescate- explico Bergdis

-Wow! Yo quisiera ir al espacio- opino Mike

-Y donde viven?- pregunto Pamela

-Vivimos en una casa con nuestros padres y nuestros tíos Idun y Vidar al sur de Nueva York, calle Bleekcer numero 17, por si algún dia quieren visitarnos- explico Bifrost

-Eso haremos- respondieron Mike y Pamela

-Y díganos, desde cuando tienen poderes? - pregunto Pamela

-Desde siempre, los heredamos de papá quien los heredo de nuestra abuela- explico Bifrost

-Aunque cabe recalcar que mamá también tiene- agrego Bruni- y ustedes desde cuando tienen esos poderes de supervelocidad?

-Creo que, desde siempre, aunque los descubrimos cuando se manifestaron por primera vez cuando teníamos 8 años cuando rescatamos a un niño en parís de ser atropellado- explico Pamela

-Oh la la Paris es lindo- opino Bifrost

-Gracias, estuvimos viviendo ahí con mamá en los últimos 15 años- explico Pamela

-Y es lindo por allá? - pregunto Bruni

-Sí, aunque los franceses no tienen el mejor olor que digamos, no se bañan y comen muchos caracoles, es asqueroso- opino Mike

-Guacala! - se quejó Biyn

-Que allá no se escaparon una vez nuestros padres de jóvenes? - pregunto Bifrost

-No, fue a Londres- respondió Bergdis

-Yo creí que había sido a Inglaterra- opino Biyn

-Londres es la capital de Inglaterra- opino Pamela

-Oh- opino Biyn

-Sus padres debieron haber hecho muchas locuras de jóvenes- opino Mike

-Por algo somos 5- opino Bergdis

-Y por algo tenemos 8 primos por parte de nuestras tias Helena e Idun, 4 de la tia Helena y 4 de la tia Idun- agrego Bifrost

-Y deberían ver los de nuestros tios Edvin y Angelita, ese para de conejos en primavera tuvieron 9 hijos- opino Bruni

-9 hijos? ¿Que acaso tus tios no tienen televisor? - pregunto Mike

-Si tienen, pero creo que no lo usan, pero es que aman taaaanto- opino Bifrost con sarcasmo

Mike y Pamela se miraron el uno al otro un tanto incomodos.

Mientras tanto Penny se encontraba en el supermercado, en eso su teléfono sonó.

-Bueno?- pregunto Penny-…que? Hasta hoy? Y no pueden arreglarlo? ¡Pero tengo que ir por mis hijos!... está bien voy para alla

En ese momento apareció Riley.

-¿Hola Penny, que sucede?

-Hola Riley, surgió una emergencia en el trabajo y tengo que ir, pero tardare un par de horas y tengo que ir a recoger a mis hijos, ya sé que ellos pueden irse hasta la casa, pero no tienen la clave para entrar y no quiero que expongan sus poderes a plena luz- respondió Penny

-Yo puedo cuidarlos- respondió Riley

-Segura? Sherman no te dice nada? - pregunto Penny

-No, el está ocupado en su trabajo- respondió Riley- y llegara hasta la noche

-Oh que alivio gracias Riley, tengo que irme- respondió Penny alejándose

-Ay Penny, de haber sabido que te echarías a Sherman esa vez, me hubieras avisado y habríamos podido hacer un trio- pensó Riley con una mirada picara

Mas tarde a la hora de la salida…

-Riley? Que haces aquí? Y mamá?- pregunto Pamela

-Ella no podrá venir por ustedes surgio una emergencia en su trabajo y me ofreci a cuidarlos el resto de la tarde- respondio Riley

-Sherman no te dice nada? No creo que quiera vernos luego de la otra vez- opino Pamela

-El esta en su trabajo, y llegara hasta la noche, asi que no se preocupen- respondio Riley

Ambos hermanos abordaron el vehiculo de Riley y se fueron al penthouse.

Mas tarde los 3 llegaban al penthouse.

-Y… que hay de comer?- pregunto Mike- me muero de hambre

-Dejame revisar, hay ensalada con crutones y pasta- respondio Riley

-La pasta esta bien, amo la comida italiana- opino Pamela

-Ya somos 2- agrego Mike


	26. Chapter 26

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY...**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: A DIFERENCIA DEL FIC DE ANDY, COMO BIRGIT AQUI SI TIENE PODERES COMO LOS DE EL, POR ESA RAZON LAS 5 HIJAS TIENEN PODERES Y SON DE CABELLO PLATINADO Y DE OJOS VERDES (COMO LA IDUN DE TU FIC) RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABRAS.**

 **Rafi Lion Red: ME ALEGRA QUE TE ANIMARAS A COMENTAR EN MI FIC, SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYAS LEIDO LOS 6 FICS ANTERIORES PARA ENTENDERLE A ESTE, PUEDES RECOMENDAR MIS HISTORIAS SI QUIERES, Y SI, TIENES RAZON, YA ESTOY COMO MADAME PURPLE CON EL PRIMER FIC DE ANDY QUE HIZO EN EL 2014 Y SI, ESTOY PREOCUPADO DEL PORQUE NO ACTUALIZA, YA PRONTO SE CUMPLEN 2 MESES QUE NO ACTUALIZA, OJALA PRONTO LO HAGA**

-Riley? Que haces aquí? Y mamá?- pregunto Pamela

-Ella no podrá venir por ustedes surgio una emergencia en su trabajo y me ofreci a cuidarlos el resto de la tarde- respondio Riley

-Sherman no te dice nada? No creo que quiera vernos luego de la otra vez- opino Pamela

-El esta en su trabajo, y llegara hasta la noche, asi que no se preocupen- respondio Riley

Ambos hermanos abordaron el vehiculo de Riley y se fueron al penthouse.

Mas tarde los 3 llegaban al penthouse.

-Y... que hay de comer?- pregunto Mike- me muero de hambre

-Dejame revisar, hay ensalada con crutones y pasta- respondio Riley

-La pasta esta bien, amo la comida italiana- opino Pamela

-Ya somos 2- agrego Mike

Riley preparo Spaguetti y a la carbonara (que es Spaguetti con huevos, queso parmesano, aceite de oliva y pimienta negra, hasta a mi se me antojo)

-Mmmm... este Spaguetti a la carbonara esta delicioso Sra Anderson- opino Mike saboreandose esa pasta

-Gracias, yo aparte de ser una jugadora de hockey y patinadora sobre hielo profesional, tambien soy experta cocinando, siempre y cuando no tenga brocoli, detesto el brocoli- opino Riley

-De verdad?- preguntaron Mike y Pamela

-Desde pequeña jamas me gusto el brocoli, y veo que Kaitlyn heredo ese desagrado por el brocoli de mi- Explico Riley

-Bueno... a mi antes tampoco me gustaba, hasta que mamá me enseño que si le pones mayonesa o blue-cheese uff... hace maravillas- opino Mike

-Lo intentare un dia de estos, gracias por la sugerencia Mike- sonrio Riley

Al acabar de comer...

-Muy bien niños, ahora si tienen alguna, haganla- respondio Riley

En ese momento sono el telefono...

-Bueno?- pregunto Riley

-Querida, nesecito mostrarte algo, voy subiendo el elevador hacia el penthouse- respondio Sherman desde el otro lado de la llamada

Eso le heló la sangre a Riley y la llamada se corto.

-Mike! Pamela! tienn que esconderse Sherman viene para aca, no puede saber que ustedes estan aqui!- exclamo Riley

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en alerta y con su supervelocidad corrieron al pasadizo que llevaba a la camara del vueltatras en el momento justo en el que Sherman acababa de llegar.

-Uff estuvo cerca!- opino Pamela

-Demasiado cerca- opino Mike- de no ser por nuestros poderes, es Sherman nos habria descubierto

En ese momento ambos hermanos llegaron a la camara del vueltatras donde cierta pelirroja los estaba esperando.

-Kaitlyn? que haces aqui? Que no tu papá te habia castigado y encerrado hasta que cumplieras los 21?- pregunto Mike

-Si, pero logre escapar por los ductos de los que te hable aprovechando que papá no esta- explico la pelirroja

-Pues deberias volver, tu papá acaba de regresar del trabajo y nos estamos escondiendo, no quiere saber nada de nosotros- explico Pamela

-Entonces vengan, talvez me puedan ayudar a reactivar la maquina- respondio Kaitlyn

Ambos hermanos rubios siguieron a la pelirroja hasta el vueltatras.

-Papá desactivo la maquina y no se como repararla, creo que el sabia lo que hacia- opino Kaitlyn

Mike y Pamela enpezaron a revisar la maquina.

-Y para que quieres activarla?- pregunto Pamela

-Quiero alejarme de todo, no quiero saber nada de mamá y papá por un rato- explico Kaitlyn

-Tan mal te fue?- pregunto Mike mientras revisaba la maquina junto a Pamela

-No quiero hablar de eso- opino Kaitlyn con desagrado

-Entiendo- opino Pamela muy comprehensiva

En ese momento la maquina volvio a encenderse.

-Como le hicieron?- pregunto Kaitlyn sorprendida

-Los tubos y cables estaban desconectados del panel de control, solo tuvimos que conectarlos y reiniciar el sistema- explico Pamela

-Que lista- opino Kaitlyn sonriendo

Los 3 chicos tomaron sus lugares, colocaron la fecha de destino y al presionar el boton rojo, la maquina desaparecio en un destello de luz.

Momentos despues la maquina aparecio en un callejon.

Los 3 chicos salieron de la maquina ahora con ropa oscura.

-Bienvenidos a 1993- respondio Kaitlyn quien traia una playera y falda negra y una chaqueta roja.

-Es lindo- opinaron Mike y Pamela con sus trajes negros con rayo amarillo.

Los 3 chicos llegaron a una especie de festival que estaba repleto de un sin fin de personas.

-Jamas habia visto tantas personas juntas- opino Mike con asombro

-Que bueno que te guste- sonrio Kaitlyn besando en la mejilla a Mike

Momentos despues Mike y Kaitlyn se inscribian en un concurso musical que ahi llevaban a cabo, la primera en pasar fue Kaitlyn.

-Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Kaitlyn Peabody y voy a cantar "The Power of love" esta cancion quiero dedicarserla a mi novio Mike Peterson, espero les guste- respondio la pelirroja

La musica empezo a sonar y Kaitlyn empezo a cantar...

Kaitlyn: _The power of love is a curious thing_

 _Make a one man weep, make another man sing_

 _Change a heart to a little white dove_

 _More than a feeling, that's the power of love_

 _Tougher than diamonds, whips like cream_

 _Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream_

 _Make a bad one good, mmm make a wrong right_

 _Power of love will keep you home at night_

 _Don't need money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

 _But it might just save your life_

 _That's the power of love_

 _That's the power of love_

 _First time you feed it might make you sad_

 _Next time you feed it might make you mad_

 _But you'll be glad baby when you've found_

 _That's the power that makes the world go round_

 _Don't need money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

 _But it might just save your life_

 _They say that all in love is fair_

 _Yeah but you don't care_

 _But you know what to do_

 _When it gets hold of you_

 _And with a little help from above_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Don't take money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel_

 _You won't feel it until you feel_

 _You feel the power, feel the power of love_

 _That's the power, that's the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

Una vez que la pelirroja termino de cantar, la multitud le aplaudia.

-Lo hiciste increible Kaitlyn!- exclamo Pamela

-Gracias! nunca habia cantado frente a tanta gente- respondio Kaitlyn

-Y ahora nuestro siguiente concursante es Mike Peterson!- exclamo el presentador

El rubio subio al escenario.

-Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Mike Peterson y voy a cantar "60 Miles an Hour" esta cancion quiero dedicarserla a mi novia Kaitlyn Peabody , espero les guste- respondio el rubio

Mike: _I don't know if I told you, but I'm seeking sanctuary_

 _You'll never guess the things that I do_

 _I'll have the devil round for tea_

 _Don't you know that I'm here beside you_

 _Can't you see that I can't relax_

 _When I saw you in my rearview_

 _You could've stopped me in my tracks_

 _I'll be there for you when you want me to_

 _I'll stand by your side like I always do_

 _In the dead of night it'll be alright_

 _''cause I'll be there for you when you want me to_

 _You can take me to an island, ride across the stormy sea_

 _We can worship pagan idols, there together you and me_

 _Why don't you run over here and rescue me?_

 _You can drive down in your car_

 _Why don't we both take a ride and turn that key_

 _We'll drive at 60 miles an hour_

 _I'll be there for you when you want me to_

 _I'll stand by your side like I always do_

 _In the dead of night it'll be alright_

 _''cause I'll be there for you when you want me to_

 _I'll be there for you when you want me to_

 _I'll stand by your side like I always do_

 _In the dead of night it'll be alright_

 _''cause I'll be there for you when you want me to_

La voz de Mike era magnifica, en ningun momento desafinaba.

 _I'll be there for you when you want me to_

 _I'll stand by your side like I always do_

 _In the dead of night it'll be alright_

 _''cause I'll be there for you when you want me to_

 _I'll be there for you when you want me to_

 _I'll stand by your side like I always do_

 _In the dead of night it'll be alright_

 _''cause I'll be there for you when you want me to_

Al momento en que la cancion termino, la gente alababa al rubio.

-Mike! lo hiciste increible!- exclamo Kaitlyn besando al rubio en los labios

-Y tenemos un ganador! Mike Peterson!- exclamo el presentador

-Hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida! nada podra arruinarlo!- exclamo Kaitlyn

Pero estaba equivocada...


	27. Chapter 27

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD DISFRUTE ESCRIBIR ESTA SEPTIMA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, LA HISTORIA CONTINUARA EN EL PROXIMO FIC QUE LLEVARA POR TITULO "Time Force: La Conquistadora de Tiempo" ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO...**

Mientras tanto en el presente, Penny habia llegado al penthouse a recoger a sus hijos.

-Mike! Pamela! ya llegue! hay un cambio de planes, tendremos que mudarnos devuelta a Paris!- exclamo Penny

Penny en ese momento se percato de una figura humana entre las sombras, cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Quien esta ahi?- pregunto Penny temerosa

Aquella figura salio de las sombras, era Sherman con una mirada de frialdad.

-Oh, Sherman, es probable que te preguntes que hago aqui, es que le pedi a Riley un favor, hubo una emergencia en mi trabajo y tendre que regresar a Paris con mis hijos- explico Penny con una risa incomoda

-Cuando planeabas decirme?- pregunto el pelirrojo con voz fria

-Te lo acabo de decir, le pedi un favor a Riley porque tuve una emergencia en el trabajo- respondio Penny empezandose a poner nerviosa

-No hablo de eso- respondio Sherman empezando a poner una voz amenazante y acercandose lentamente a Penny

-Sherman, me estas asustando- opino Penny empezando a retroceder

-Cuando Penny? cuando planeabas decirmelo?- pregunto Sherman con voz amenazante

-No se de que estas hablando!- respondio Penny intentando defenderse

-Cuando pensabas decirme que Mike y Pamela son mis hijos!?- pregunto Sherman

-QUE?!- gritaron los 3 chicos que acababan de salir del pasadizo que llevaba al vueltatras

Sherman y Penny vieron la cara de sorpresa y desilucion de sus respectivos hijos.

Apenas Kaitlyn reacciono y se echo a correr de vuelta a la maquina del tiempo y Mike y Pamela empezaron a seguirla.

-Mike y Pamela son mis hermanos?- pensaba Kaitlyn con demasiadas emociones mezcladas en su interior

-Kaitlyn no! espera!- gritaron Mike y Pamela persiguiendo a la pelirroja hasta que regresaron a la camara del vueltatras

-No les duele que les hayan mentido toda su vida?- pregunto Kaitlyn entrando al vueltatras

-Nosotros tambien estamos tan impresionados como tu, pero no es para que huyas de esa manera!- opino Pamela

-Ustedes no lo entieden! no lo entenderan nunca!- exclamo Kaitlyn accionando el boton del vueltatras y entraron en un tunel de tiempo

-Kaitlyn! regresa la maquina!- ordeno Pamela

-No!- exclamo Kaitlyn

Entre Mike y Pamela intentaron arrebatarle el volante a Kaitlyn, hasta que por tanto forcejeo, lo terminaron arrancando.

-Mika lo que hiciste Kaitlyn!- excalmo Pamela

En ese momento, del panel de control de la maquina empezaron a salir chispas que repentinamente cambiaron a explosiones.

-Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Mike

En ese momento una de las explosiones rompio la puerta del vueltatras y de una explosion, los 3 salieron volando.

Mike y Pamela por sus poderes de supervelocidad alcanzaron a agarrarse.

Desafortunadamente, Kaitlyn no tuvo la misma suerte y cayo fuera de la maquina y fue absorvida en el tunel de tiempo.

-Kaitlyn!- gritaron Mike y Pamela con horror al ver a su media hermana menor perderse en el tunel de Tiempo y desaparecer para siempre...


End file.
